Siempre tú
by HalethN
Summary: Kagome, una chica decidida y con metas claras se enamora perdidamente de la persona que menos imaginaba en un momento crucial de su vida, apoyada por su mejor amiga.
1. El plan.

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solamente con el fin de entretenerme.**

 _Notas;_

 _Conversación telefónica_ : —, *—

 _Diálogos_ : —/—

Últimamente, las mañanas habían sido un poco insípidas y particularmente carentes del esplendor del astro rey, que solo se dejaba ver en el transcurso del día, pero hoy no, hoy parecía ser diferente; los rayos del sol, desde muy temprano, traspasaban los cristales para reflejarse y empezar a calentar el ambiente de la habitación, los pequeños pajarillos parecían celebrarlo por lo que no tardaron en agradecerlo con sus peculiares cantos, haciendo una preciosa melodía para recibir un nuevo día.

Esa mañana en especial ella se sentía muy animada, tanto que no lo costó trabajo levantarse, pues la noche anterior había sido muy agotadora, pero el saber que era el último mes de clases la animaba mucho. Su alarma sonó a la hora establecida y ella no dudó en levantarse a los primeros timbrazos, con una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose a vestirse y a maquillarse, pero la verdad no necesitaba de mucho, pues su belleza natural era suficiente, aunque a veces ella no lo admitiera. Para iniciar el día con el pie derecho, tenía que verse muy bien y sentirse de la misma manera. Ella tenía en mente hacer las cosas mejor que nunca pues quería hacer que esos últimos días de estudio fueran la cereza del pastel de una excelente carrera.

Quería verse y sentirse excelente después de haber puesto todas sus ganas en llevar una carrera impecable.

Kagome era una joven alegre y muy inteligente, que siempre le veía lo positivo a las cosas, del mismo modo buscaba las mejores alternativas para obtener lo que ella quería, y en esos momentos lo que más quería era ser la mejor de su clase para poder conseguir un buen empleo y bien remunerado, y sobre todo, que pudiera dedicarse a lo que con tanto esfuerzo estudió, quería que su familia estuviera orgullosa de ella, pues su familia lamentablemente había tenido problemas con el templo que perteneció a su familia por generaciones, su madre había tenido que cargar ella sola con ese problema los últimos años, por lo que se dedicó de lleno en solucionar esa situación, por ello había decidido trabajar duramente, aunque eso implicara alejarse de su hija y el abuelo, por ello Kagome había decidido estudiar muy duro y no fallar, para poder ayudar a su madre económicamente y no volver a separarse.

Terminó de alistarse, tomó un pequeño refrigerio y se dirigió a la sala del departamento donde esperaban sus útiles escolares. Estaba casi lista para terminar de acomodar las cosas necesarias para sus clases en una mochila, de pronto sonó su celular y al tomarlo vio en la pantalla la fotografía de su mejor amiga Sango, por lo que no tardó en contestar;

¡ _Hola Sango buenos días!—_

 _—Hola Kagome ya estás lista?, Ya casi estoy llegando*_

 _*Si, ya estaba por terminar de acomodar mis cosas, te espero afuera?—_

 _—Si está bien, igual ya casi estoy llegando, ya traigo conmigo los cafés*_

 _*Excelente, me caería muy bien un poco de cafeína para empezar el día—_

 _—Está bien te veo afuera*_

 _*Muy bien, bye!—_

Kagome se dirigió hacia su recámara para tomar uno de sus cardigans más nuevos, no quería que el frío la molestara si es que hacía su aparición en el transcurso del día, se miró al gran espejo ubicado a un lado de su clóset antes de ponerse la prenda, traía unos jeans muy ajustados a sus contorneadas piernas y tonificados glúteos, con unas balerinas de color negro, en la parte superior una blusa igualmente ajustada de mangas cortas y escote en V, por lo que optó por agregar a su atuendo una pashmina, se introdujo en el cardigan y al ver que combinan todas las prendas armoniosamente salió de la habitación, tomó su mochila y sus llaves, cerró la puerta de la entrada y salió del edificio en el que vive. Ya se encontraba Sango esperándola adentro de su auto.

—Te tardaste un poco Kag— dice Sango con un poco de molestia.

—Perdón, pero estaba asegurándome de verme bien, son los últimos días en la Universidad y quiero dar una buena impresión— agregó la azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Yo también pienso hacer lo mismo, por eso el fin pasado fui de compras, quiero verme bien, y no estaría mal dejar unos cuantos corazones rotos por ahí ;)— le contestó a su amiga y está vez guiñándole un ojo y entregándole su correspondiente vaso con la bebida caliente.

—Jajaja, lo mismo digo, todo el año he evitado pensar en eso pero ahora pienso que no estaría mal dejar alborotado a uno que otro chico— diciendo esto se acomodó mejor en su asiento, dio un sorbo a si café pero no dejaba de sonreír.

—Bien dicho!— resaltó Sango con un tono de aprobación y levantando la mano derecha hecha puño en señal de éxito.

Sango y Kagome se rieron maliciosamente, tenían sus propósitos en claro, ninguna de ellas había aceptado tener alguna relación amorosa con algún chico, pero sabiéndose ya casi graduadas, decidieron que era momento de relajase y divertirse un poco. Con una sonrisa en el rostro dieron un trago a su café dirigiéndose al lugar donde estudian.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. reencuentro

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solamente con el fin de entretenerme.

Notas;

Conversación telefónica: —, *—

Diálogos: —/—

 _Salto de escena: -0-_

El siempre había una persona un poco arrogante, ególatra y hasta cierto punto, presuntuoso, pero nunca había sido una mala persona, aunque a veces se sentía mal por las mujeres que dejaba a su paso, por no atender las súplicas de las locas mujeres que le rogaban por sexo, a pesar de ser joven, a sus 26 años todavía no tenía bien definido el rumbo de su vida, hacía pocos años que se había graduado de la Universidad y todavía no tenía claro que hacer para tener una vista estable en un futuro, pues su padre lo ocupaba en distintas labores en sus empresas ya que era dueño de una, o quizás, la más grande corporación de la región. Tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por el cual Inuyasha no se lograba decidir, pues las empresas de su padre eran diversas y en varios ámbitos, sabía que tarde o temprano debía de hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia, para no dejarle a su odioso hermano que el solo manejara el patrimonio familiar a su antojo. Su amigo Miroku no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, pues el solo pensaba, en esos momentos, en acostarse con el mayor número de mujeres posibles y sin la menor preocupación de sus actos pues a la igual que el, también su familia era de un alto nivel económico solo que ellos se dedicaban a la construcción, tenían una muy productiva constructora, y por ello Miroku había estudiado Ingeniería civil para continuar con el negocio de su familia.

Ese día por la tarde Miroku hablo al teléfono de su amigo para invitarlo a uno de los mejores centros nocturnos de la ciudad, con el pretexto de apreciar la estructura interior del edificio.

Inuyasha vamos, acompáñame, necesito de tu opinión.— Era la tercera vez que se lo pedía pero Inuyasha no la había pasado muy bien la última vez que salieron juntos a "ver el diseño del edificio".

—Feh!, si como no, tú lo que quieres es ir a ver quién será tu próxima víctima!*. Y es que esa vez su libidinoso amigo lo dejó solo en el antro sin siquiera despedirse.

Tal ves tengas razón, pero esta ves creo que sería diferente, no sé igual y encuentro al amor de mi vida— Decía con una voz un tanto melosa.

—Miroku… eso dijiste la última vez y terminaste con dos zorras en un motel!!!*

Amigo, es que no puedo negrales que disfruten de cuerpo perfecto que me tocó, sería muy injusto para ellas—

Inuyasha rodó sus ojos en señal de cansancio, pero la verdad es que el también tenía ganas de salir y distraerse un poco pues su padre y su hermano lo tenían estresado con sus encargos.

—Está bien, pero esta vez iremos en mi auto, no quiero tener que pedir que vallan por mi a media noche como la otra vez*. Argumentó mientras se recostaba sobre su cama con su brazo libre debajo de su cabeza.

Excelente amigo, dime en donde te veo o pasas por mi?— Se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz.

—Paso por ti, te llamo en cuanto valla para allá*.

Entonces te veo más al rato, adiós— Pensó qué tal vez pudiera pasar una buena noche pues había escuchado que habría un evento en aquel lugar y podría aprovechar para ver si todavía tenía algo de su vieja fama con las mujeres, pues ya no hacía tantas cosas como cuando era estudiante, pero tal vez todavía le quede algo, como dice el dicho, hazte fama y échate a dormir.

-0-

-0-

-0-

El día había sido excelente, las dos acababan de recibir los resultados de su penúltimo examen y las dos habían salido muy bien aunque Kagome había obtenido ligeramente mejor calificación que su amiga, pero eso no les importó en lo más mínimo por que ellas siempre habían sido las mejores de la clase desde la secundaria, Kagome 1er lugar y Sango 2º o viceversa, aunque los diferencias eran mínimas.

Las dos se dirigían hacia los baños de mujeres que quedaban más cerca del lugar donde se encontraban. Ya dentro la dos estaban retocando su maquillaje y acomodando su cabello, Kagome cepillaba con sus finos dedos su larga y bien cuidada cabellera azabache, pues a ella le gustaba cuando sus suaves ondas caían sobre sus hombros y resbalaban por su espalda, por su lado Sango volvía a hacer su coleta alta para realzar más su lacio y lago cabello castaño sin dejar ningún cabello suelto.

En ese momento entraron dos chicas que parecían estar muy alegres, lo que no pasó desapercibido por ellas, por lo que escucharon atentas lo que las jóvenes decían mientras fingían seguir embelleciendo sus cabelleras. Las jóvenes hablaban de un centro nocturno al que iban los mejores prospectos de hombres, al parecer había un evento especial en el lugar por lo que las jóvenes aseguraban que iba a estar abarrotado.

Kagome y Sango esperaron a que aquellas jóvenes salieran del lugar para voltear a verse sorprendidas;

—Escuchaste lo que dijeron?—, decía Sango con un tono de voz muy animado, le parecía una perfecta idea ir también a ese lugar para divertirse y despejarse un poco de sus deberes estudiantiles.

—Si, claro que las escuché, te gustaría ir?, Al fin de cuántas no nos hemos distraído mucho últimamente—. Al parecer Kagome tenía la misma idea que su amiga.

—Si, claro, además no quiero terminar el semestre tan estresada—. Decía mientras se observaba minuciosamente frente al espejo.

Dicho esto ambas salieron del baño para dar un último paseo ese día por los jardines del campus. Caminando ya rumbo al estacionamiento del lugar Sango recuerda lo que esas chicas dijeron, " al parecer a ese lugar acuden personas de un nivel económico más alto que el de ellas" por lo que se le viene a la mente llamar a su amiga Rin.

—Oye Kag, y si invitamos a Rin a ir con nosotras al antro?—, pregunta Sango a su emocionada amiga, que estaba un poco distraída.

—Eh?, Si estaría bien, hace mucho que no la vemos, a ver qué te dice—. Precisamente ella también había pensado en eso porque sabía que Rin estaba acostumbrada a socializar con ese tipo de personas.

Sango saca el teléfono de su bolso para llamar a su amiga. Hacia ya algo de tiempo que no la veían pues ella cursaba la carrera en un instituto privado y muy costoso, por lo que casi no se veían además que ella era un año menor que ellas. Marcó rápidamente el número telefónico de la susodicha y al tercer timbre ella contestó;

Hola Rin hermosa, cómo has estado?— habló ella primero con mucha alegría.

—Hola Sango, que milagro que me llamas, yo estoy muy bien, acabo de terminar mis clases y la verdad me sorprende tu llamada, ustedes ya terminaron sus clases?* La voz de Rin era muy dulce y hasta un poco aniñada, pero la verdad es que era bastante madura para su edad.

Si, pero ya solo nos falta un examen para finalizar y seremos libres!!!— decía mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano como si despejara algo.

—Y cuéntame, no piensan celebrar, ya casi se gradúan?*

Si por eso mismo te llamamos, Kag y yo queremos que nos acompañes a un antro para celebrar, que dices?—. Afirmó a la vez que abría su vehículo para que ella y su amiga entrarán en este, acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos.

—Ah muy bien, perfecto, y van a ir acompañadas, ya saben con hombres?*. Eso desconcertó un poco a Sango, ella nunca había visto a Rin que saliera con algún chico, tal vez lo hacía pero ella nunca la había visto.

No solo iremos Kag, tú y yo—

—A muy bien, entonces nos vemos en tu casa?*

Si ahí nos vemos, te vemos por la noche, adiós!— Finalizó Sango la llamada con un sonoro beso en despedida de su amiga, estaba muy contenta y agradecida de que accediera a acompañarlas, y también de que fueran más para poder mezclarse mejor con la gente del mencionado lugar.

Llegaron al pequeño departamento de Kagome después de haber pasado por un restaurante de comida vegetariana, pues de ves en cuando les gustaba salir de lo cotidiano y de paso cuidar un poco de su envidiable figura.

Ya en el departamento se dedicaron a buscar algún atuendo para la tan esperada noche. Kagome ya tenía en mente que ponerse; un sexy y diminuto vestido negro, en la parte superior un escote de corazón que cubría lo necesario, pues con sus grandes y redondos senos dejaba mucho al descubierto, quedaba ceñido a su diminuta cintura con un cinturón dorado dónde daba inicio a una falda con un un ligero vuelo que caía acariciando sus anchas caderas hasta unos cuantos dedos por encima de su medio muslo, dejando ver sus torneadas y bien trabajadas piernas que eran realzadas por unos vertiginosos tacones del mismo color del vestido, ese color hacían que resaltara su blanca y suave piel, haciendo que pareciera una muñeca de porcelana fina. No agregaría alhajas ostentosas solo una delicada cadena con un dije en forma de estrella de cinco puntas haciendo juego con unos discretos aretes. También había decidido alaciar su cabello y sujetarlo con una elegante y bien peinada coleta alta para realzar el diseño del vestido, del mismo modo que usaría maquillaje sencillo que dejara ver su belleza natural. Por su parte su amiga Sango usaría un ajustado y corto vestido color magenta que le quedaba como dibujado al cuerpo relatando sus deliciosas curvas y sus exuberantes senos, su vestido tenía un escote cuadrado y era de tirantes anchos lo que enmarcaba perfectamente esos apetecibles montes, ella también usaría unos altísimos tacones de color negro, su maquillaje era un poco más notorio que la hacía lucir un poco más madura.

Amabas se miraban al espejo satisfechas de su trabajo, pues las dos se veían realmente hermosas y ellas lo sabian, pues en su rostro se alojaba un malévola sonrisa.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche cuando sonó el timbre del departamento; la inquilina del lugar se encaminó para abrir la puerta y ver que era su pequeña pero muy alta amiga Rin.

—Hola Rin, qué bueno que ya llegaste, cómo has estado?—, la saludo y depósito un suave beso en su mejilla muy emocionada de verla pues no habían hablado ya hacia algún tiempo, pero no por eso su amistad se había enfriado.

—Hola, yo muy bien, pero no tengo que preguntar lo que veo, tú has estado de más de bien, estás muy guapa!— aseguró detallándola con la mirada sorprendida de piezas a cabeza, causando un ligero sonrojo en la azabache.

—Muchas gracias!, Haces que me sonroje, pero tú no te quedas nada atrás—, del mismo modo ella también hizo un escrutinio en la chica que entraba a la casa, pues llevaba un entallado vestido blanco que llegaba a medio muslo, este era de cuello redondo y con mangas , era un poco más recatado que el de sus amigas pero no por eso dejaba de ser sensual, pues dejaba ver claramente el curvilíneo cuerpo de la joven ojimarrón que calzaba tacones de una altura moderada en color nude, ella no usaba zapatillas tan altas pues por su estatura no las necesitaba.

Sango hizo su entrada a la sala donde se encontraban las dos chicas elogiando se mutuamente, —Bien muñequitas vamos que se nos hace tarde—.

Las tres abordaron el vehículo de Sango pues a Rin la había llevado su chofer, que pasaría a recogerla a donde ella le indicara.

Llegaron al dicho lugar, observaron por la ventana que efectivamente había mucha asistencia, por lo que se emocionaron y no dudaron en descender del vehículo para entregarle las llaves al joven encargado de acomodar los vehículos de los asistentes. Al estar frente a la entrada Kagome no pudo evitar ver una larga cabellera platinada dentro del lugar, lo que llamó mucho su atención.

 ** _Continuará…_**

HalethN.


	3. El día de

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solamente con el fin de entretenerme.

Notas;

Conversación telefónica: —, *—

Diálogos: —/—

 _Salto de escena: -0-_ _Pensamientos: [abc]_ Ya estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de su amigo, con tantos años de conocerse ya nada le sorprendía de su pervertido amigo, estaba acostumbrado a verlo con diferentes mujeres y ya no recordaba si alguna vez su amigo tuvo alguna relación más seria o formal con alguna mujer, pero por el momento no parecía que eso llegara a pasar. Últimamente los dos se habían dedicado ligeramente más a sus tareas laborales que a seguir con una vida bastante desenfrenada como acostumbraban a hacerlo. Y eso era cierto, durante sus años de rebeldía y libertinaje, ninguno de los dos se preocupaba en como iban a solventar los gastos que estas actitudes les costaban ni en las consecuencias que esto les traería, ni mucho menos en pensar que en algún día tendrían que hacerse cargo de sus gastos, que en ese entonces eran cubiertos por sus respectivos padres, y no les importaba mucho pensar en eso, pero ya no eran unos niños mimados que podían estirar la mano y hacer que sus peticiones fueran cubiertas sin pedir explicación alguna. Pero como todo en la vida, todo tiene un límite y eso a su padre se había encargado de hacérselo saber, ya estaba lo bastante grandecito como para ya empezar a hacerse cargo de él mismo y de sus gastos por eso lo había puesto a trabajar para el, para mantenerlo vigilado para cerciorarse de que su hijo menor cumpliera con sus mandatos, y eso la verdad, fue mucho más de lo que Inuyasha había pensado pues su padre lo acaparaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero un par de veces logró ser bastante escurridizo para lograr salirse del trabajo sin que su padre se enterará. Por eso lo que habían planeado para esa noche, tendría, talvez, con un poco de sabor a sus viejas andanzas, y aunque no lo admitiera, si lograba emocionarlo.

La tarde prometía de un excelente clima que anunciaba que la noche seguiría con ese agradable clima que a él le encantaba, sin desagradables ráfagas de aire o lluvia impertinente, no, ese día era perfecto, clima templado acompañado por una suave e inspiradora brisa que anunciaba la entrada triunfal de la esperada noche.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y estaba listo para aventurarse en las predecibles actividades que su mejor amigo tenía en mente. Terminó de elegir el mejor atuendo que pudiera formar para esa noche, salió decidido de su habitación dirigiéndose hasta el recibidor de la residencia en donde vivía, mientras caminaba sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y marcó el número de su amigo para preguntar si ya estaba listo, estaba de muy buen humor y quería llegar a tiempo al lugar para poder inspeccionar mejor a las personas que fueran llegando al lugar. Miroku está ya listo también por lo que Inuyasha salió de su casa, abordó su auto deportivo y fue directo y sin escalas a la casa del pelinegro, quién ya lo estaba esperando con una actitud positiva.

El camino aunque no era tan cerca, a ellos les pareció que llegaron muy rápido. Estaban llegando al lugar que apenas comenzaba a llegar gente. Bajaron del vehículo entregándole las llaves al personal del ballet parking, unos cuantos flashes de unos reporteros que estaban ahí, se dejaron ver cuándo la pareja de amigos entraban al lugar, una vez dentro Miroku ni tarde ni perezoso empezó a inspeccionar el lugar que a decir verdad era muy atractivo, estaba pintado en colores oscuros aunque en gran parte del lugar predominaba el negro, haciendo que el lugar diera un aspecto más íntimo, tenía terrazas en su interior, había varios desniveles que daban la impresión de que este fuera más espacio, también se dejaban ver algunos corredores laterales que llevaban a los sanitarios, al área donde preparaban alimentos y algún que otra bodega que por cierto no permitía el acceso a personal no autorizado, el mobiliario del lugar era variado y también muy acogedor, y no podría faltar la iluminación que era perfecta para el ambiente.

Ambos se adentraron en lugar, al haber ingresado personal del establecimiento se les acercó para asignarles sus asientos, ambos lo siguieron para ubicarse en ellos. Afortunadamente los habían colocado en un lugar cerca de la entrada donde fácilmente se podría apreciar la mayor parte de este, por lo que ambos se sintieron satisfechos.

Comenzaba a llegar más y más gente, muchas chicas que estaban muy bellas y bien vestidas que haciendo que el lugar pareciera como u desfile de modas. También iban llegando caballeros que en muchos casos hacían compañía a las damas. Estando los dos con su escrutinio, un mesero se acercó para ofrecerles algo de tomar, Inuyasha pidió algo de tequila y Miroku decidió que lo acompañaría con una bebida igual.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban disfrutando de sus respectivas bebidas cuando una silueta femenina alzaba la mano para saludarlos, Miroku correspondió el saludo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peli plata que se giró para poder ver a quién le saludaba su amigo. Pudo ver que ya venía hacia ellos esa mujer de estilizada figura, con cabellos tan negros como la noche que hacían que su pálida tez resaltara más, era muy hermosa y con ese mono color rojo que llevaba la hacían ver realmente espectacular. Inuyasha la veía impresionado de que estuviera tan hermosa, en las pocas veces que la había visto le había atraído físicamente, pero no había logrado conocerla más íntimamente por las situaciones en las que se habían encontrado, y tuvo la idea de qué tal vez en ese momento pudiera echar a andar su cometido.

—Hola chicos, qué tal como han estado?—, se adelantó ella a saludarlos algo emocionada, y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno sin que estos se negaran.

—Niñaaa, estás más bien hecha que las tablas de multiplicar!—, esbozó Miroku a la bella señorita que lo saludaba, ya que esto era típico, en el lo hacía sin importarle mucho de quién se tratara.

—Jajajaja, si lo sé, pero este día me lucí—, afirmó de manera arrogante y altiva la pelinegra muy segura de se misma, dirigiéndose al ambarino para también saludarlo, —Y tu Inuyasha cómo has estado?, hace tiempo que no nos vemos—.

—Hola Kikyo, muy bien diría yo, ahora que te veo—lo dijo en un tono coqueto que claramente fue captado por ella, por lo que esta le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y algo coqueta.

—Pues qué bueno que están bien, pero lamento decepcionarlos chicos pero vengo con mi novio y no quiero que me vea con ustedes, los dejo, bye!—, dijo esto lanzándoles un guiño y moviendo su mano para despedirse de la misma forma en la que los saludó, en toda la expresión de la palabra, ARROGANTE.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocer mejor, que claramente el esperaba hacerlo, pero con ese raro saludo, esa idea rápidamente despareció de su cabeza, el ni siquiera había estado o la había visto por mucho tiempo como para que ella se refiriera así de el, y eso le dio la impresión de que ella era muy arrogante, altanera y sin modales, hasta había podido sentir un aura pesada alrededor de ella, y por eso vino a su mente la mejor expresión que le dejo; _[¡Maldita mujer!, ni quién quisiera estar con ella.]_ Pensaba un tanto enojado pues no entendía el actuar de ella, pero pronto eso quedaría olvidado.

-0-

-0-

-0-

De todos los colores de cabello que había visto ninguno era como el que sus ojos alcanzaban a vislumbrar dentro del lugar, había visto rubios en varias tonalidades, rojos, castaños e incluso hombres que habían teñido su cabello de colores que claramente no eran naturales y es que esas tonalidades solo las lograban con tinte pero no lograban que se viera de ningún modo natural. Pero este cabello era diferente, era plateado ¡Si, plateado!, Eso la dejaba muda, ella estaba segura de que no tenía el mínimo indicio de que fuera teñido, y eso no era todo, era una cabellera larga que brillaba desde lo lejos y desde dónde se encontraba podía verse que hasta bastante bien cuidada, lo que también era muy raro en un hombre, y para rematar era la suave manta que caía en una espada bastante amplia, musculosa que era cubierta por un blazer negro que ajustaba perfectamente esa atrayente figura que pertenecía a u hombre con mucha altura, sencillamente eso no era algo que se viera todos los días, al menos ella nunca había visto algo así, era como un tipo de belleza exótica que la atraía con tan solo observar desde lejos aquel especímen al que solo observaba de espaldas, esa impactante figura la tenía sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que no pudo escuchar a sus amigas que le hablaban.

—Kag, Kag, despierta!, Tierra llamado a Kagome!!!— le decía Sango pasando una mano frente a su mirada claramente extraviada en algún punto del lugar, para poder hacerla despertar del trance en el que claramente se encontraba.

—Perdón que decías?—, dijo después del despertar abruptamente del sueño en el que se encontraba.

—Que hay que entrar ya, en que estás pensando?—, le pregunto volteando a ver en la dirección que su la vista de su amiga estaba anteriormente que parecía que era víctima de algún hechizo.—Que éstas viendo?

—No, no es nada—, le contesta con una mueca divertida y agitando levemente su mano despreocupada.

Las tres chicas caminaron hacia la entrada donde estaba el personal que asignaba lugares a los asistentes. Estás se dirigieron con ellos para saber en dónde se acomodarían, uno de ellos les indicó que lo siguieran, a lo que las tres asintieron, caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando pasaron justo delante del galante caballero dueño del fenomenal cabello que tenía hechizada a Kagome, por lo que ella no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente hasta que esté se dio cuánta de que estaba siendo observado.

El sintió una mirada que pasaba a su lado por lo que inmediatamente captó los ojos de la joven que lo veía y por la cercanía de esta pudo observarla mejor. A pesar de que la iluminación del lugar no era suficiente, claramente pudo notar el brillo que poseían esos hermosos ojos chocolate, cosa que lo dejó pasmado para poder observar el bello rostro al que estos pertenecían, era bastante hermosa, su rostro parecía tallado a mano por los mismos ángeles, era delicado y un toque angelical, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, y sus labios, ¡Dios, que labios!, Carnosos, rosados y sumamente apetecibles. Diablos, esa mujer era demasiado bella para ser verdad, parecía una mueca, una delicada y fina muñeca de porcelana, parecía irreal su belleza, a él le dio la impresión de que ella brillaba con luz propia, que iluminaba el espacio por donde iba pasando, esto no podía ser real, debería ser un ángel que había decidido bajar y divertirse un rato, y ese ángel están pasando justo frente a él!!!. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, el con una expresión algo sería pero con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que ella, pero por la poca luz, ninguno de los dos pudo darse cuenta. Kagome caminó unos cuantos pasos sin despegar la mirada del hermoso hombre por qué la había atrapado con esos orbes dorados, si, dorados!, En serio podía ser alguien tan condenadamante bello?, Pero para su desgracia no pudo seguir con su fantástico contacto visual porque una de sus amigas la tomó por el antebrazo para encaminarse hasta su mesa.

Una vez que ocuparon sus lugares les comento el joven que las acompañaba que el evento de ese día era por parte de una marca de Tequila que ofrecía por esa ocasión a las mujeres una botella gratis al pagar un servicio. Ellas muy contentas tomaron la oferta.

La noche transcurría de manera excelente, la música era muy buena, la bebida también, y los sillones altos en donde se encontraban hacían que se sintieran muy cómodas. Entre las tres habían bebido la mitad de la botella entre risas y una extraña plática que tenían, pues el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto y las tres estaban ya muy alegres, Sobre todo Rin, que no acostumbraba a beber mucho, estaba tan alegre que invitó a sus amigas a bailar. Kagome no muy convencida aceptó, pues gran parte del tiempo que llevaban ahí, se había dedicado a buscar con la mirada a aquel Adonis que anteriormente había capturado totalmente su atención, y sabía que la mesa en donde el se situaba estaba unos metros enfrente de la de ellas, y en un par de ocasiones habían coincidido con sus miradas, por ello no estaba tan convencida de ir a bailar, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba y no quería que sus amigas le reprocharan algo, por ello accedió. Las tres se posaron unos cuantos pasos lejos de su mesa para comenzar a bailar y disfrutar del momento.

Miroku no desaprovechó ningún momento para peinar la zona en busca de bellas mujeres, habían bebido unas cuantas copas y estaban enterados en su escrutinio, los dos deseaban encontrar alguna pareja para pasar el rato y si pudieran, algo más…, en ese momento las luces que se dirigían hacia la pista aumentaron su intensidad por la melodía que empezaba a sonar, lo que favoreció la vista del pelinegro y rápidamente pudo observar a tres hermosas mujeres que bailan solas, gracias a Dios, en la pista, hizo señas a su amigo para que dirigiera su vista hasta donde el le señalaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver frente a sus ojos al ángel que se había metido en su mente, bailaba muy sensual acompañada solo por otras dos mujeres. Miroku le hizo una seña con los ojos que Inuyasha inmediatamente interpretó, ambos se iban a levantar de sus asientos cuando el "sociable" hermano del peli plata lo tomó por un hombro.

—A dónde vas Inuyasha?—, le preguntó con su ronca voz sin matices, lo que desconcertó a Inuyasha una vez que se dio cuenta de que era su hermano.

—Que haces aquí?—, quiso saber, pues era bastante raro que su amargado hermano anduviera por esos lugares, el solo lo veía interesado en los negocios y nunca supo que le interesara ese tipo de ambientes, o al menos eso creía el.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, solo que te ví y vine a advertirte que no se te valla a ocurrir faltar a trabajar mañana, aunque sea fin de semana, debes hacer unos encargos de papá por la mañana.—

—Si ya lo sé, ahora vete y deja e paz!— se lo dijo para que le permitiera dirigirse hasta su objetivo.

—Sesshomaru acompáñanos, por allá hay tres linduras con las que nos dirigíamos, hay una para cada quién, que te parce?—

Inuyasha no espero que su hermano respondiera, el quería dirigirse lo más rápido para allá antes de que alguien más las interceptara.

Las tres bailaban al ritmo que marcaba la pegajosa melodía que inundaba el recinto, estando entretenida en los movimientos de sus amigas, de reojo pudo darse cuenta de que una imponente figura de un cabello de ensueño con el que momentos antes había intercabiado un par de miradas se acercaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud y no pasaba desapercibido por nadie se, acercaba a ella, seguido de dos hombres. Ella no supo como reaccionar, sintió que su corazón empzaba a latir estrepitosamente dentro de su cavidad, sus movimientos cesaron un poco y todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, pero nunca esperó aquello que terminó por petrificarla. Una voz ronca, extremadamente sexy, y demaciado cerca de su oido;

—Bailamos preciosa?—...

 ** _Continuará…_** HalethN.


	4. Mia

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solamente con el fin de entretenerme.

Notas;

Conversación telefónica: —, *—

Diálogos: —/—

Salto de escena: -0-

Pensamientos: [abc]

Ella no supo como reaccionar, sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir estrepitosamente dentro de su cavidad, sus movimientos cesaron un poco y todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, pero nunca esperó aquello que terminó por petrificarla. Una voz ronca, extremadamente sexy, y demasiado cerca de su oído;

—Bailamos preciosa?—

Sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo completo, haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara de manera imperceptible pero que ella no pudo evitar sentir, sin dudarlo giró su rostro en dirección a dónde provenía esa voz de ensueño, para encontrarse con el rostro más perfecto que hubiera visto.

Por la poca iluminación del lugar no pudo detallar profundamente esos hipnotizantes ojos dorados, pero si los labios del hombre, esos labios carnosos en los que se dibujaba una seductora sonrisa que la invitaban a probarlos, el hombre es tremendamente atractivo y sin duda su olor solo hacia aumentarlo más, un olor fresco como la brisa del mar con un toque a hierbas, mmmm… sencillamente rico. Volvió sus ojos a los de él para aceptar su invitación asintiendo con la cabeza y con una dulce sonrisa que parecía agradarle a él.

Parecía que los dioses estaban muy de buenas ese día y para su suerte la música empezó a cambiar en una melodía más lenta y romántica, invitando a las parejas a tomarse el uno al otro para bailar muy juntos; él la tomó de la malo derecha guiándola hasta posarla sobre su hombro y posteriormente tomarla por la pequeña cintura para acercarla un poco a él, acto seguido le tomó la otra mano para comenzar a bailar.

Sango y Rin iban a decirle a su amiga que mejor se fueran a sentar, pues no tenían pareja para disfrutar de aquella romántica melodía. Fue cuando vieron que Kagome ya se encontraba muy ocupada con un atractivo caballero, pero detrás de ellos dos hombres salieron dirigiéndose a ellas. El joven de ojos azules, bastante brillantes se acercaba rápidamente hacia Sango tomándole de la mano, mientras que con la mirada la recorría de pies a cabeza;

—Bella dama, me harías el honor de bailar está pieza conmigo?—, le cuestionó al momento que depositaba un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano.

Ella se emocionó por el hecho de que un hombre tan atractivo la tomara en cuenta pues había creído que no atraería a ninguno, puesto que hasta ese momento nadie la hubiera invitado a bailar, pero ahí estaba ese hombre tan atractivo, con esos ojos zafiro tan hermosos y ese cabello tan negro como la noche sujetado por una pequeña coleta, que por si fuera poco era alto, fornido y estaba enfundado en un elegante traje negro haciendo juego con una camisa del mismo color que sus ojos, muy, muy, muy bueno, valla que ese hombre sabía cómo resaltar su atractivo físico. —Por supuesto!!— le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

De igual manera que su amiga, que se encontraba muy contenta bailando con el joven de cabello platinado, se dejó tomar por él , quién rápidamente la acercó a él para comenzar a bailar.

Un hombre alto, con el mismo color de cabello que el acompañante de Kagome estaba parado cerca de ellos, con una imponente figura usando en un traje gris luna, con una muy seria expresión en su rostro, miraba fijamente a la bella señorita que quedaba si pareja, le extendió la mano para que de igual manera lo acompañara a bailar, quedando así las tres jóvenes bailando con sus respectivos, pero bastante atractivos compañeros de baile.

Pasaron varias canciones del estilo, y al comenzar a cambiar de nuevo, Inuyasha decidió que era mejor regresar a la mesa y tomar un descanso y con ello, alguna bebida para mitigar su sed.

—Hermosa, vamos a sentarnos un momento?, Necesito beber algo —.

—Si, claro, yo necesito descansar un poco, estos tacones me están matando!— le contestó ella con una ligera mueca de cansancio.

—Sango, vamos a ir a la mesa, estoy cansada— le aviso a su amiga que parecía está muy cómoda con aquel desconocido.

—Está bien Kag—, respondió por inercia, pero ella estaba muy bien, demasiado bien bailando y sonriéndose con ese guapísimo pelinegro que tenía por acompañante, y a quienes parecía no importarles que el ritmo de la música estaba cambiando.

—Vamos a mi mesa, ahí dejé mi bolso— sugirió Kagome sin soltarse de las manos.

—Si, claro— respondió el tomándola de la mano para no despegarse de ella.

Una vez ubicados en la mesa, Kagome se acomodó en su silla para descansar sus pies un momento, mientras él acercaba su silla hacia ella, quedando muy pagados, lo suficiente para que sus brazos se tocaran por la cercanía, cosa que a Kagome no le incomodó en lo más mínimo pues ese hombre olía delicioso y no quería alejarse mucho de él.

—Estas más cómoda?—, se lo dijo acercándose a su rostro, con el ruido del lugar no se escuchaba muy bien, bueno al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó.

—Si, gracias, ahora ya me siento mejor…, tú también estás cansado?—

—Algo, no me gusta tanto bailar que digamos—, era en parte verdad, bailaba cuando lo creía necesario o cuando estaba de muy, extremadamente de muy buen humor, o como en esa ocasión, una hermosa mujer con la cual bailar.

—Y entonces por qué quisiste bailar?—

—Por que una princesa muy hermosa estaba bailando sola y no pude resistirme—. El rostro de Kagome se volvió inmediatamente colorado por el aumento de temperatura del mismo y agradeció que la iluminación no fuera mucha si no él se habría percatado, esa encantadora y ronca voz que salía de esos antojables labios hacían que su sangre circulara velozmente por sus venas. Él era consciente de las reacciones que en ella causaba, por lo que una ligera sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios.

Con una sonrisa tímida y sincera atinó a contestarle; —Gracias!—.

Inuyasha buscó a algún camarero que estuviera cerca para pedirle algo de tomar, una vez localizado, haciendo un gesto con la mano lo llamó y este rápidamente se acercó a ellos; —Les puedo ayudar en algo?— quiso saber el camarero.

—Hermosa, que te apetece beber?— le preguntó el ambarino al momento que pasaba su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de ella con mucha confianza.

—Pues la verdad no sé, tu qué vas a pedir?—. La verdad es que si sabía que quería tomar, pero tenía la curiosidad de saber que tipo de bebidas le gustaban a él, pues en alguna vez había escuchado que lo que las personas bebían decían mucho de ellas, a ella le gustaba el vino tinto, pero y a él?.

—Que sean dos copas de Frapin Cuvée, tendrás??—

—Claro que si, solo que eso solamente lo vendemos por botella, de hecho es la primera vez que tenemos una en el establecimiento, no pensé que lo venderíamos tan pronto, en un momento se los traigo—. Inuyasha asintió por lo que el camarero se retiró para cumplir el pedido que le habían hecho.

Él giró su rostro para seguir contemplando a su preciosa acompañante sin dejar de lado su sonrisa de gigoló, que hace algún tiempo no se la mostraba a nadie, vió que ella lo miraba expectante, e intuyó que ella no sabía que era lo que acaba de pedir, —Te encantará, ya lo verás!—. Remató con aquella singular sonrisa.

No tardó mucho en llegar su pedido, les pusieron el licor en sus respectivas copas y se dispusieron a probarlo.

Con un breve sorbo, ella probó la emblemática bebida, que pasó por su boca y se deslizó suavemente por su garganta dándole un agradable y único placer, —Mmmm, está delicioso, qué es?—, Quiso saber ella, nunca había probado algo similar, y valla que había degustado todo tipo de vinos y licores, pero , por Dios!, esto está exquisito!!.

—Lo sé, es Coñac—, afirmó lanzándole y seductor guiño.

—Pues está muy rico, tienes muy buen gusto—, lo apremió por su elección, y no solo por la bebida.

—Eso también lo sé—, añadió sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro y mirándola profundamente.

Pronto ella cayó en cuenta que no solo estaba felicitándolo por haber pedido esa exquisita bebida, si no que también, indirectamente estaba alimentando su ego por el modo en que respondió a su último halago. Vaya!, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad no solo era sumamente atractivo, si no que también era sumamente egocéntrico, aunque eso solo opacaba un poco esa extravagante belleza. Pero no lo suficiente.

—Ahora que sé que te gusta el Coñac, puedo saber tu nombre?—, no podía esperar más para saber cuál era el nombre de ese Dios Griego que estaba a su lado muy cerca de ella.

—Me llamo Inuyasha, preciosa y tú?—, le contestó tomándole la mano para depositarle un beso en el dorso, cargado de sensualidad, dejando sus labios más del tiempo necesario.

Oh, por Dios!, solo le besó la mano e hizo que se estremeciera inmediatamente, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, si se le ocurriera tocar su cuello, él se daría cuenta de que estaba por salírsele del cuerpo, nunca le había pasado eso con nadie, ni siquiera con el hombre con el que tuvo su primera relación sexual.

—Kag…Kagome, me llamo Kagome—. Apenas si podía pronunciar su nombre sin siquiera tartamudear, estaba perpleja.

—Pues estoy sumamente encantado de conocerte, pero quisiera saber más de ti, si no te molesta—. Bien, ya sabía su nombre, ese hermoso ángel le había dicho su nombre; Kagome, pero no sabía por qué, pero empezaba a sentir algo que lo emocionaba bastante, era una sensación nueva, había estado con muchas mujeres y con ninguna había sentido eso, y lo perturbaba un poco, pero estaba expectante de lo que pudiera surgir si seguía estando cerca de esa chica, por lo que quería obtener más información sobre ella, por eso no hizo caso de la lucha se sentimientos que se libraba en su interior, sabía que a ella le pasaba algo semejante por la forma en que reaccionó a sus palabras, bueno eso creía.

—Kagome aquí estás! — El alto volumen de la voz de Sango logró romper la conexión que mantenían su amiga y el atractivo hombre de cabello platinado haciendo que ambos voltearan en dirección a ella, que no iba sola, iba tomada de la mano de su ahora acompañante Miroku. —Mira Kag te presento a Miroku, Miroku ella es Kagome mi mejor amiga, y tú eres…?—, le dirigió la mirada a Inuyasha quién solo se dedicaba a observar a la agitada chica que estaba tomada de la mano de su amigo.

Miroku vió que su amigo había estado pasando el rato con una hermosa sañorita y no solo eso, también habían estado bebiendo pues la fina botella que se encontraba delante de ellos ya llevaba algo de vacío, —Encantado de conocerte Kagome!, Inuyasha amigo mio veo que estás en muy buena compañía y hasta andas muy generoso! — Dijo de manera burlona, escrutando con la mirada a su amigo y a la bella chica que estaba con él, y muy juntos por cierto.

—Mucho gusto Miroku, sintense, deberían probar esto está buenísimo!—, los invitó a beber de la exquisita bebida que había tomado, aunque inmediatamente se sintió mal por haberlos invitado a beber de una botella que no era de ella, se giró apenada hacia el peli plata, —¿No te molesta, verdad?—, le cuestionó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Claro que no, siéntense chicos, enseguida pedimos unas copas más, pero dime, tú eres…?— le preguntó a Sango, que se veía sin duda muy contenta sujeta de la mano de su mujeriego amigo, _[Pobre chica, aunque más le vale a Miroku andarse con cuidado, quiero conocer más a Kagome]_ , pensó él.

—Perdón, soy Sango, mucho gusto Inuyasha!—, le extendió la mano para saludarlo, al mismo tiempo que le dirigió una mirada picara a su azabache amiga.

Pasaban un momento agradable platicando y riendo entre ellos, pero sin duda el que los tenía muy contentos era Miroku y sus ocurrencias, estaban muy entretenidos hasta que Kagome se dio cuenta de que el bolso de Rin no estaba. —Sango has visto a Rin?, hace rato que no la veo—

—No Kag, es verdad, yo tampoco la he visto—. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada inspeccionando de un lado a otro por el lugar pero no había rastro de Rin.

—Pues ya sabe dónde estamos, si es que decide regresar— dijo volviendo la vista hacia donde estaba el bolso de Rin. _[Que raro, podría jurar que la ví bailando con alguien, se habrá ido?]._

—Bueno chicas, y cuéntenos, tienen ustedes pareja, o por qué estaban bailando solas?—, hizo la pregunta hacia las dos, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la encantadora Sango, mientras ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de ella con toda la confianza del mundo, y ella no hizo por retirarse o enojarse por su atrevimiento, al contrario, se dejó que el se acercara terminando con los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

—Pues yo no tengo ninguna relación ahora, los hombres con los que he estado han sido unos infieles mujeriegos, y tampoco me apetece estar con alguien ahora, estoy por terminar mi carrera y no quiero distraerme— le respondió a Miroku con firmeza, pero también con una seductora sonrisa, provocandolo.

—Pues que estúpidos han sido, y creo que ciegos también, porque eres tremendamente hermosa, si yo estuviera contigo te sería sumamente fiel— Miroku era experto en el tema de seducir mujeres y sabía perfectamente como llegarles. Les dedicaba una sonrisa ladina, mostrando unos cuantos dientes cargada con una mirada meramente lujuriosa, provocando que se sonrojara al instante. La recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo terminando en sus ojos y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, su protocolo nunca fallaba.

—Y dime preciosa tu también estás sola?—, Inuyasha la tomó por sorpresa preguntándole a Kagome, con su voz ronca y aterciopelada esperando que también estuviera disponible, pero para él.

—Eee…— Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida y más porque se la hizo el hombre que tanto le atraía, con eso fue suficiente para hacer que se estremeciera, haciendo que nuevamente se quedara sin palabras, y valla que eso era raro en ella, era bastante parlanchina pero en ese momento, ése hombre sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, la dejaba sin palabras.

— Si me disculpan, voy al baño— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, estaba muy nerviosa, se levantó rápido de su silla y la deslizó un poco hacia atrás para poder salir y dirigirse a los sanitarios, dio medía vuelta y se fue pensando; _[pero que idiota, que me pasa?, Ese hombre me descontrola, que atrevido!, y que sexy, Dios su voz y ese olor, es divino y que decir de su cuerpo es… perfecto]._

No podía borrar la inmensa sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro, entró a los baños y se dispuso a mirarse en el espejo, sujetándose del lavabo, tenía una boba sonrisa que no se le borraba para nada, sus grandes ojos marrones brillaban tanto que parecían diamantes y que decir de sus mejillas estaban bastante enrojecidas, como si se hubiera puesto demasiado rubor, se sonreía a ella misma, su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado y sus extremidades todavía tenían un ligero temblor. Dio un gran suspiro, entró en uno de los sanitarios y se dispuso a hacer lo suyo, terminó, se lavó las manos y se dio ánimos ella misma para enfrentar al atractivo caballero que se había encontrado esa noche, retocó su cabello, se acomodó su entallado vestido, se lavó las manos y se dispuso a regresar con él.

Ya casi llegaba a su mesa cuando fue interceptada por un joven desconocido, alto, atractivo, pero no más que Inuyasha, y bien vestido, que la tomó por el antebrazo, haciendo que ella detuviera su marcha quedando a un lado de Inuyasha.

—Hola hermosa, bailamos?—, aunque era bien parecido y dejaba ver qué también gozaba de un buen nivel económico, su cara y la forma en que la miraba le decían que no tenía buenas intenciones hacía con ella.

Inuyasha al escuchar la invitación no pudo evitar voltear para ver quién había hablado, pronto vió que su bella acompañante está siendo sujetada por ese tipejo que tenía una mirada lujuriosa hacia ella. Se dió cuenta de lo que ocurría y no tardó en levantarse para situarse detrás de ella, no iba a dejar que alguien más se la llevara, por supuesto que no, desde que la vió le atrajo de inmediato, le gustaba y le gusta mucho, quería más de ella y eso solo hacia que se sintiera celoso y territorial.

Le puso las manos sobre los delicados hombros haciendo que esta volteara sorprendida para ver quién osaba ponerle las manos encima. Para su sorpresa era precisamente el hombre que la había flechado desde que vió su extraordinaria cabellera, el hombre que parecía hecho por los mismos Dioses, el hombre tan amable y arrogante a la vez que la dejaba pasmada con esa excitante voz, que hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido que la ensordecía con su palpitar, su mirada por si sola se dirigía hacia esos hermosos ojos dorados que parecían un imán, imposible de evitar, y eso fue un gran alivio para ella.

—No, gracias, ella viene acompañada— fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha antes de impactar sus labios sobre los de ella, quien jamás espero ser besada tan deliciosamente por él, bueno, no tan pronto.

Ella estaba impactada, el hombre de sus sueños la estaba besando, con esos labios carnosos, perfectos y suaves a la vez. No tuvo la menor intensión de negarse, respondiendo plácidamente a ese inesperado beso. Ese beso que al principio solo fue un suave contacto, que solo implicaba los labios de ambos, los dos disfrutaban del contacto con el otro, y como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo, ambos dejaron atrás la simpleza del contacto para adentrarse en un beso con mucho más pasión y ansiedad, dejando pasar sus lenguas para acariciarse y jugar con la del otro, un juego que hizo que las manos de ella se posaran sobre el cuello de el, provocando que el también intensificara el contacto tomándola por la diminuta cintura pegándola a su cuerpo disfrutando del apasionado beso con los ojos cerrados…

 **Hola a todos, una disculpa por haber subido el capítulo hasta ahora pero no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para terminarlo, sin mencionar la falta de inspiración en estos días festivos.** **Espero les haya gustado, y si tuvieran algún comentario que hacer sería bien recibido.** **Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, espero no demorarme tanto en terminarlo.** **Les deseo un excelente año, nos leemos pronto, Saludos!!!** **HalethN.**


	5. Inesperado

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Hago** **esto sin fines de lucro, solamente con el fin de entretenerme.**

 **Notas**

 **Conversación telefónica: —, *—**

 **Diálogos**

 **Salto** **de escena: -0-**

 **Pensamientos: _[abc]_**

En las nubes…

Ese era el lugar en donde se encontraba en ese momento, en las nubes. Kagome sentía que el suelo que había debajo de ellos había desaparecido, la música del lugar había dejado de sonar, y no había nadie más es aquel lugar, más que ella y el apuesto y peligrosamente atractivo Inuyasha, disfrutando del apasionado beso al que los dos se entregaban sin remordimientos. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y exploraban los rincones de sus bocas, moviéndolas con un ritmo marcado. Inuyasha se detuvo un poco para morder ligeramente el labio inferior de ella, ese labio carnoso que ansiaba tener entre sus dientes, quería morderlo pero temía hacerle daño, por ello, una vez que lo tuvo como quería, se limitó a recorrerlo con su lengua para saborear al máximo esa antojable boca. Llevaban varios minutos disfrutando el uno del otro y el fuego que empezaba a crecer dentro de ellos, les exigía más, mucho más, ambos querían más que un solo beso, el quería más de ella, sus manos posesivas, que se mantenían en la pequeña cintura de ella comenzaron a moverse sobre aquella espalda que estaba cubierta por poco más de la mitad por aquel sexy vestido, dejando al descubierto la parte superior por donde él pasó lenta y cuidadosamente sus manos, acariciando la tersa y nívea piel que tenía bajo las palmas de sus manos, pasando por sus hombros, deslizándose por las curvas de su perfecto y delicado cuerpo para después posarlas sobre las caderas de ella, quién sintió que con esas caricias, él le hacía saber que, al igual que ella, estaba disfrutando del contacto. Sus finos dedos que se encontraban en la nuca de él empezaron a jugar con aquellos sedosos y únicos cabellos plateados. Poniéndose ella de puntitas para profundizar más el beso, ladeando un poco su cabeza y ejerciendo más fuerza en sus brazos para acercarlo más a ella.

El calor en sus cuerpos ahora era fuego que los quemaba a ambos, ese fuego que a los dos los tenía presa del otro, ahora se convierte en pasión y ansiedad por el otro.

Inuyasha sentía que no podía más, no podía tener sus manos quietas, pasando lentamente la palma de su mano hacia una de las nalgas de ella, quién inmediatamente sintió el contacto, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración acelerada de obligó a terminar con el beso viéndolo a los ojos, — Espera, aquí no—, su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación que tomaba más fuerza en ella.

Con la misma forma de respirar ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue responderle con una seductora y traviesa sonrisa, pues no podía decir nada, estaba tan excitado como ella, tal vez más, el beso había sido asombroso pero necesitaba más.

Él sabía que en esos establecimientos tenían algún tipo de bodega o cuarto que estuviera alejado de la vista de la gente, por lo que decidió tomarla de la mano y llevarla por los pasillos que anteriormente había visto cerca del área de la barra.

El lugar estaba abarrotado y el personal no se daba abasto, los meseros andaban rápidamente tomando y llevando órdenes por aquí y por allá, esquivando a las personas que estaban adentradas en el ambiente que se vivía en el lugar, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando una pareja pasó sigilosamente hacia las bodegas. Abrieron la primera puerta pero vieron que estaba completamente llena de cajas de vinos, refrescos y otras cosas, por lo que descartaron ese cuarto, por ese mismo pasillo, pero más lejos, vieron una puerta más vieja que las demás y se dirigieron hacia ella, el giró el pomo y para su sorpresa estaba abierta, se asomaron y no vieron mucho, pues estaba oscuro, entonces entraron y a tientas buscaron el interruptor para encender la luz, en el lugar había unas mesas viejas y unas cuantas cajas apiladas una sobre otra, entraron cerrando la puerta de atrás de ellos. Seguían estando tomados de las manos, por lo que Inuyasha jaló de Kagome estampándola frente a su musculoso pecho para besarla desesperadamente y aprisionándola de nuevo entre sus brazos para tenerla muy cerca y no dejar que se fuera, cosa que a ella ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido, estaba fascinada y sumamente atraída hacia él, por lo que le respondió el beso de la misma manera para volver sus manos hacia él.

Kagome puso sus manos en los anchos y duros hombros de él, apretando ligeramente sus dedos para sentir la firmeza de sus músculos, seguido por sus brazos y posteriormente a su pecho, ese pecho duro como el acero que subía y bajaba por la celebrada respiración, sin detenerse fue bajando por su cuerpo para desabrochar el único botón que mantenía unido su saco, para poder meter sus manos y apreciar mejor de esos abdominales perfectos, Dios!, Este hombre no solo tiene un rostro perfectamente cincelado, y una cabellera exótica, sino que también tenía un cuerpazo descomunal que la excitaba sobremanera con solo tocarlo y olerlo.

Del mismo modo, el se sentía que ardía en pasión, sin dejar de besarla, sujetándola bien, la giró para llevarla a una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, caminando lenta y cuidadosamente la condujo hasta que chocaron en ella, bajó sus manos y las puso en sus nalgas para levantarla y dejarla sentada sobre la mesa.

El beso era cada vez más apasionado, más ardiente, los dos estaban sumamente excitados, recorrían sus cuerpos para sentirse, Inuyasha llevó una de sus manos hacia uno de los bien dotados pechos de Kagome, cubriéndolo con su mano, amasándolo despacio y apretando suavemente con sus dedos, haciendo que a ella se le escapara un gemido que quedó ahogado en la boca de él, eso para el fue muy placentero, lo que hizo que su sexo se irguiera repentinamente aprisionándolo debajo de sus pantalones.

Kagome disfrutaba de esas apasionadas caricias, su excitación crecía, haciendo que poco a poco su mente estuviera bloqueada en otra cosa que no fuere Inuyasha, sus manos parecían tener vida propia, e hizo algo que no haría, hasta ella misma se sorprendió, bajando las manos por los abdominales perfectamente marcados, puso su mano sobre el efecto amiguito de Inuyasha y lo rodeó con sus dedos. Entonces lo sintió, duro y bastante grande, tanto que parecía llegar más allá de la cintura del pantalón. Valla!, era muy excitante estar tocando algo así, nunca había sentido uno tan bien dotado, por eso pasó su mano de arriba abajo para sentirlo mejor.

Para el eso fue inesperado pero muy, muy agradable, dando su aprobación con un grave gruñido y profundizando el contacto con un leve movimiento de caderas. Sus cuerpos ardían y sus respiraciones aceleradas hacían que los dos se sumieran en un contacto profundo provocando una muy fuerte conexión entre los dos, como si no fueran unos simples desconocidos besándose y tocándose mutuamente, como si los dos se ya se conocieran.

Inuyasha había perdido todo rastro de sensatez, abandonado el pecho de Kagome para dirigirse al rincón más íntimo de ella, acariciando la parte inferior del muslo, subiendo lentamente para tocar la cara interna de este, tocando con los dedos la fina tela de encaje que cubría el sexo de ella, quién entre sus aceleradas palpitaciones lo sintió muy cerca de donde ella quería tenerlo, esa mano grande y cálida estaba casi tocando vagina que comenzaba a inflamarse por la tremenda excitación de la que era presa.

Aquello era locamente alucinante, ella se estaba entregando a un perfecto desconocido, pero que por algún motivo, sentía que podía hacerlo, pero era tanto su deseo que no pudo evitar pensar en lo podía llegar a hacer si continuaba con ese lujurioso beso, con esas excitantes caricias, y tocando a ese hombre tan perfecto y bien dotado que tenía entre sus brazos.

Estaba por culminar unos estudios perfectos, quería obtener un buen empleo y sobre todo quería enorgullecer a su mamá y demostrarle que ella sola podía alcanzar grandes objetivos, por eso, en un acto impulsivo, término repentinamente el beso, retiró sus manos y las puso en el pecho de él para separarlo de ella;

—Perdón, pero no puedo seguir con esto, e…e…esto está mal—, dijo lo último agachando la mirada.

—Que dices?, No te gusta?, No te gusto yo?— le cuestionó un poco enfadado, tomándola cuidadosamente por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Si, es solo que no te conozco y aparte tengo muchas cosas en que pensar—

—¡Claro que nos conocemos, Kagome, si no, no estuviéramos haciendo esto!—

—¡Claro que no!, Apenas si sé tu nombre nada más, eso no es suficiente—

—Pues para mi lo es, se tu nombre y sé que me encantas y yo a ti, eso para mí es suficiente—, afirmó con mucha seguridad y con esa voz ronca que hacía que ella se humedeciera inmediatamente.

—¡Pero que egocéntrico eres!, tu qué sabes de mi?!, además no tengo tiempo para dejarme enrredar por un desconocido, pronto tengo un importante exámen y no pienso distraerme—, le hizo saber que estaba decidida a no seguir con ello.

—Lo que sé es que te encanta lo que te hago aunque lo niegues— le dijo viéndola fijamente con aquellos hermosos e incomparables ojos dorados y una seductora sonrisa ladina que la habían hipnotizado desde que los vió, pero no ella no iba a flaquear, no en esos momentos.

Aunque le molestara, Inuyasha tenía razón, le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo con él, pero su autoestima en ese momento la obligó a levantarse de la mesa y cambiar directo a la puerta de la pequeña bodega diciendo; —Pues qué mal por ti, pero veo que tu ego no te deja pensar, olvida lo que pasó, me voy!—.

Eso lo dejo muy desconcertado, ninguna mujer lo había dejado con las ganas, y menos una que lo atrajera tanto, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, siempre el tenía la última palabra y se iba a salir con la suya. La alcanzó cuando ella estaba abriendo la puerta para irse, pero él era más rápido, en un ágil y descarado movimiento metió su mano por el corto vestido de ella para apretarle una nalga; —De mi nadie de burla preciosa—, le susurró en el oído con un tono varonil y seguro de si mismo, pronto salió de la bodega dejándola asombrada con la quijada llegando al piso por su atrevimiento.

Él tuvo que ir rápidamente a los sanitarios para recomponerse y esperar a que bajara su erección, porque si el lujurioso de su amigo lo veía así, se iba a burlar de él todo el mes, más bien todo un año, si bien le va.

Kagome se acomodó el vestido y se pasó las manos por su peinado para acomodarlo, si es que se hubiera desecho, caminó cuidadosamente por el pasillo esperando que nadie la viera, pero por la gran actividad que traían el personal completo, parecía que nadie se había percatado de que ella pasó por ahí.

Caminó entre la multitud teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, pues se veía que la gente la pasaba muy bien y no tenían cuidado de sus movimientos. Estaba acercándose a su mesa cuando vió que su amiga estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, se estaba besando muy apasionadamente con el guapo Miroku, y no solo se estaban besando,si no que también se estaban tocando, parecian un manojo de brazos y piernas, eso le provocó alegría por su amiga, se veía que lo disfrutaba mucho, pero a la vez le dio coraje por Miroku, se veía que era igual de lujurioso que su amigo Inuyasha y se estaría aprovechando de su amiga. Se acercó con pasó decidido a ellos desconcertada y molesta;

—¡Sango!—, le dijo, pero parecía que no la escuchaba pues estaba muy concentrada fajoneandose con Miroku.

—¡Sango!, ¡te estoy hablando!—, casi le gritó un poco exasperada para que su amiga reaccionara.

Bruscamente se separó de Miroku quien no dejaba de tocarla, —Kagome que pasa, dónde estabas?—

—Eso no importa, pero tenemos que irnos ya!—, estaba muy enojada, por lo que pasó con Inuyasha y porque Sango estaba siendo toqueteada también por un desconocido, y ella le correspondía.

—¿Pero por qué?, yo la estoy pasando muy bien con Miroku, además no a llegado Rin—.

—Rin está lo suficientemente grandecita como para irse ella sola a su casa, además su chofer no la dejaría irse sola, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, no me preguntes por qué, solo vamos!!—, le lanzó una mirada muy dura, esto estaba tardando mucho y en cualquier momento podía llegar Inuyasha, y no tenía cara para verlo, se sentía apenada con él por haber llegado tan lejos, _[y por cierto, ¿en donde se metió Inuyasha?]_

—¡Bien bien, ya voy, solo deja tomo los bolsos!—, le contestó girándose para agarrar los bolsos de ambas.

—¿Ya te vas, mi alma, y me dejaras aquí solo con mis ganas de ti?—, le cuestionó acariciando el brazo de Sango y besándola nuevamente.

—Me tengo que ir, pero cuando quieras puedes llamarme—, le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con un acalorado beso, —Hasta pronto—, lo dijo con un tono bajo y sensual levantándose de su silla para ir junto a Kagome.

—Adiós mi reina del Olimpo, te llamaré para escuchar tu linda voz—, le informó mandándole un beso al aire, quedándose el solo en la mesa. Esa mujer lo había flechado, cierto, y eso suponía algo incómodo para él, pues nunca se había quedado prendido de una mujer.

—Adios Miroku, me despides de Inuyasha—, se despidió agitando su mano, para no tener que entretenerse más, y mandarle una despedida a Inuyasha era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero tampoco quería verlo otra vez, no en ese momento.

Caminaron por el lugar hasta salir y llegar al lugar donde es encontraba el ballet parking, Sango les pidió su auto y esperó a que se lo trajeran.

—¿Qué te pasa Kagome, por qué estás tan enojada, y dónde estaban tu e Inuyasha eh?—, mientras esperaban el coche, Sango la interrogó con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva, por supuesto que los había visto besándose, pero de repente desaparecieron de su vista y misteriosamente Kagome llegó mucho rato después y de malas, quería saber que había pasado para que ella estuviera así.

La reacción de Sango la hizo meditar un poco lo que iba a responderle, estaba enojada, desesperada, confundida y muy avergonzada por lo que había estado haciendo con Inuyasha, un completo desconocido y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado, ese hombre era increíble y lo había tenido para ella sola, y en una bodega…

—Sabes, ahora mismo estoy muy alterada y no puedo pensar bien y tú tampoco me estás ayudando, mejor vamos a mi casa y con una copa de vino en mi mano podré contarle con más calma que es lo que pasa—. Sonó un tanto insegura, la noche estaba fresca e hizo que se abrazara ella misma y temblara un poco, pues momentos antes estaba teniendo una sesión de caricias candentes con un hombre terriblemente atractivo, y todavía su cuerpo no se aclimatada al fresco de la calle.

Sango, como su mejor amiga intuyó que algo había pasado entre ella y el guapísimo Inuyasha, no era tonta, tenía más experiencia que Kagome en estas cosas, la abrazó para reconfortarla un poco, y recargo su cabeza con la de ella; —Muy bien, pero cuando estemos ahí, me vas a contar todo con lujo de detalle, entendido?, Y creo que el vino que está esperando en casa te alojará la lengua, y yo estaré completamente concentrada escuchándote porque me tienes intrigada—

Kagome soltó una pequeña risa por lo que acababa de decir su amiga, sabía que siempre podía confiar en ella, era como la hermana mayor que no tenía, aunque eran prácticamente de la misma edad, Sango era más madura que ella y siempre la ayudaba a entender mejor las cosas, aunque lo que estaba haciendo con Miroku la tomó por sorpresa, y parte de su enojo había sido por eso, Sango siempre le aconsejaba como debía comportarse de la mejor manera, pero ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, y en público!!!.

-0-

-0-

-0-

La música seguía sonado, en el ambiente se respiraba alcohol y sudor de toda aquella multitud que seguía disfrutando de la noche, que no estaba ni cerca de terminar. Todos bailaban, unos muy pegados a otros, y otros prácticamente lo hacían por inercia, pues el alcohol en sus cuerpos ya nos les permitía actuar con sensatez.

Todos la pasaban de lo lindo, menos él, que a pesar de ser las 2 de la madrugada, por primera vez en su vida se sentía complacido y bien servido, aquella joven mujer le había llenado la mente de candentes beso y caricias, que no dejó lugar para ninguna otra mujer, y valla que eso sí era una verdadera sorpresa, nunca se había saciado con una sola mujer y menos sin llegar a la cama, o a lo que estuviera cerca que cumpliera la función de esta. Miroku estaba solo en la mesa, esperando a que su ambarino amigo hiciera acto de presencia, ya quería irse de ahí, para poder recrear los momentos antes vividos con la hermosa Sango, el solo… y su mano, en su departamento.

Inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar, a ver si había señales de Inuyasha, cuando lo vió acercarse lentamente y con cara de pocos amigos, la camisa desabotonada en la parte superior y el saco abierto, —¡Valla!, hasta que por fin te dignaste a aparecer, dónde te habías metido amigo?—

—Tsk, ¡Cállate Miroku!, no es de tu incumbencia—, le ordenó con el seño fruncido y sentándose de mala gana en una silla alejada de su amigo, bebiendo lo último que quedaba del coñac directamente de la botella.

—No se que hayan hecho tú y Kagome, pero se puede ver que no terminó bien, tu y ella están muy enojados y los afectados hemos sido mi preciosa Sango y yo—, le informó de manera apacible, quería calmar a su amigo e irse ya, pues era Inuyasha el que iba a manejar, pues habían llegado en el carro de él.

 _[Maldita mujer, primero me deja besarla y tocarla, haciéndome creer que lo gusto, y que le gusta lo que le hago, me toca y luego… se va, sin más y me deja todo caliente y excitado como si no le importara, y todavía se hace la enojada según ella, Feh!, Esto no se va a quedar así, como que me apellido Taisho!]._ Sus pensamientos solo lo hacían enojarse más, pero que podía hacer, solo sabía que ella se llamaba Kagome, y nada más, no sabía ni dónde buscarla, ni siquiera le pidió su número de teléfono, pero lo que pasó fue suficiente para que ella entrará en su cabeza, es sus pensamientos y no sería fácil sacarla de ahí.

—Solo te puedo decir que esa mujer…, no importa, ni pienso volver a verla, ni a pensar en ella, ¿Te vas o te quedas?, porque yo me largo!—. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió rápidamente a pagar lo que habían consumido, y regresó con Miroku sin haberse demorado nada.

—Me voy contigo, por hoy he tenido suficiente—, dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba abotonado su saco dispuesto a irse.

—Me sorprendes, Miroku, es la primera vez que no tengo que obligarte a irnos, y más sorprendente que no estés rodeado de mujeres a medio vestir—.

—A partir de hoy, verás a un nuevo Miroku, sobrio y en compañía de mi mismo—, lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo señalándose de arriba a abajo, tanto que parecía de burla, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezando a caminar para salir del lugar, —Por cierto, gracias por haber pagado la cuenta, la próxima la pago yo—. Empezó a caminar con un porte decidido y el mentón en alto, orgulloso de si mismo.

—jajajajajaja…, no inventes Miroku, esa ni tu mismo te la crees, además si es cierto lo que dices, espero que no haya más veces como esta—, y no lo decía meramente por lo de pagar la cuenta, lo decía por lo ocurrido con Kagome, sin dudas esa mujer era única, en personalidad, ese carácter que lo encabronaba y lo excitaba a la vez, y ni que decir de ese cuerpo, tan prefecto como si los dioses lo hubieran hecho a mano, y los mismos ángeles lo hubieran traído a la tierra para su deleite, sin dudas Kagome era única, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, deseaba verla una vez más.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, de camino a la salida, iba salteando los cuerpos que de movían al ritmo de la música bailando por doquier, y uno de ellos de quedó bailando en el mismo sitio, impidiéndole el paso, por lo que tuvo que girarse para poder rodearlo y pasar, entonces vió a Kikyo, bailando sensualmente con unas chicas, ellas solas, como horas antes había visto bailando a Kagome con sus amigas. Kikyo estaba hermosa, moviendo ese delgado cuerpo y sus marcadas curvas, agitando su cabello negro y largo como la noche, sus labios entre abiertos, respirando agitadamente por el baile, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, que parecían darle más color a su pálida piel. Cruzaron sus miradas, en eso Inuyasha se vió tentado a acercarse a ella, y tal vez estar con ella más que solo bailar, al fin y al cabo, Miroku podía irse solo si quiere, el lo había dejado solo la última vez, no se debía molestar si decidía quedarse. Cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia Kikyo, está se volteó sin siquiera darle una sonrisa o algo, al contrario, se cambió de lugar para darle la espalda a Inuyasha y no tener que verlo. Para él, fue una clara señal de que ella no quería que se acercara, como ya se lo había dicho antes. Captado el mensaje, siguió su camino y salió de lugar para subiese a su auto e irse a su casa y tal vez olvidarse de esa ridícula noche.

-0-

-0-

-0-

El camino a casa fue relativamente rápido, y es que Sango tomó atajos por la ciudad, pues no quería encontrarse con algún agente de tránsito, pues iban con el alimento alcohólico.

Llegando al departamento de Kagome las dos se deshicieron de sus tacones, Sango dejó las llaves en la mesa y se dirigió a uno de los cómodos sofás que tenía Kagome en su sala. Kagome no veía mucho a su madre, pero esta le mandaba lo suficiente para que estuviera cómoda y no le faltara nada, no era muy lujoso, pero si era bastante cómodo y de buen gusto, le pagaba la renta y aún le quedaba para cubrir sus necesidades. La madre de Kagome debía trabajar mucho o tener yn muy buen empleo, pero era una lastima que Kagome no tuviera suficiente contacto con su madre. Las pocas veces que llegó a verla le pareció una mujer hermosa y con un excelente cuerpo para su edad, pero sin duda lonque más le gustaba de ella era su personalidad y su forma de ser; bastante comprensiva y muy alegre, a pesar de que ella estaba sola, viuda, y manteniendo a su hija ella sola.

Kagome se le unió con una botella de Merlot previamente enfriado, y dos copas en la mano, le sirvió su copa a Sango, y posteriormente ella llenó la suya casi hasta el borde. Dándole un gran trago, lo que le pareció exagerado a Sango, Kagome lo tragó sin siquiera hacer la más mínima mueca de disgusto por la gran cantidad de vino que acababa de tomar, soltó y han suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Soltó un gran suspiro y miró a su amiga, quién la observaba con una sonrisa divertida. — Y bien, Sango, ¿que quieres saber?—.

—Primero que nada, ¿Dónde estabas?—, le cuestionó para después darle un sorbo a su copa. Más o menos sabía lo que Kagome había estado haciendo, pero quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras, y cuál había sido el motivo de su coraje.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y el alcohol, y una tímida sonrisa le contestó; —Estaba con Inuyasha en una bodega del antro, besándonos…—, soltó el aire que había estado contenido, y al decirlo se sintió un poco más relajada y en confianza.

—¡Que bien, ya te hacía falta!, pero solo por haberse besuqueado te enojaste?, por qué déjame decirte que Inuyasha está bastante bueno como para solo haberlo besado, y más estando solos!— lo último lo dijo en un tono juguetón, que solo hizo que Kagome se pusiera colorada y soltará una risa nerviosa.

—jajajajaja, si, lo sé, Inuyasha está buenísimo, por eso me dejé llevar a la bodega, y no, no solo nos besamos, si no que… también… nos tocamos, y ese fue el problema, que yo me estaba excitando y se me estaba nublado la mente, pude haberlo hecho ahí, Sango, te das cuenta?, ¡Con un desconocido!—

—Pues un desconocido bastante sexy, y si te gustaba tanto, ¿por qué hiciste?, Digo, hubiera sido una excelente experiencia, y estaba bien dotado???—, le preguntó Sango con las cejas en alto, sabía que Kagome era algo tímida a la primera, pero ya después que iba tomándo confianza, se desinhibía.

—¡Sango!, que te pasa!, crees que me iba a meter con un desconocido así nada más!, Además estamos ya en las últimas de la carrera y no puedo distraerme, no ahora—, bajó la voz, como si eso último le pesara, o más bien eso fue lo que le pesó cuándo tuvo que alejarse de Inuyasha.

—¡No inventes, Kag!, ¿Es enserio?, ¿por eso no tuviste sexo con él?, ¿Por eso me hiciste que dejara ahí al guapísimo Miroku?—, le cuestionaba a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho señalándose. Estaba un poco exaltada, pero quería saber las respuestas. Soltó un gran soplido para tranquilizarse un poco. Tal vez Kagome tenía razón, eran prácticamente dos desconocidos, pero dos desconocidos muy, muy atractivos con lo que habían llegado más allá de solo palabras, y eso a ella le agradaba, claro que a ella también le importaban sus estudios, pero no por eso iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con un hombre tan guapo como Miroku, no señor!. Pensó en su gran suerte de tener el número de él para poder contactarlo de nuevo. Si Kagome no se llevó bien con Inuyasha, ese era problema de ella, pero sin dudas tendría que encontrarse de nuevo con Miroku otra vez, pero todavía no era el momento de que Kagome lo supiera, ya faltaban unas semanas para la graduación y tal vez entonces lo vería de nuevo, pero por lo pronto había decidido que lo llamaría o le enviaría algún texto.

—Está bien, por esta ocasión lo dejamos así, ahora vamos a terminar con esta riquísima botella antes de que también te arrepientas de eso, Kag—.

—Si está bien, Sango, se que siempre puedo contar contigo, pero de verdad me dio pánico pensar que no podría detenerme con él, y ver que tú también podrías hacer lo mismo con Miroku me sorprendió mucho!, espero no volver a verlos, por qué no sabría cómo reaccionar ante Inuyasha, pobrecito, estaba tan excitado, y yo lo dejé ahí, todo caliente y con las ganas…—, añadió un tanto avergonzada, pero en su cabeza seguía la imagen de ese hombre ardiente que le gustaba tanto, que la besara y la tocara, él definitivamente tenía el mejor cuerpo que nunca había tocado, y su voz!, era una voz tan sensual y gutural que le ponían las piernas de gelatina con tan solo escucharlo decir una sola palabra. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente con solo imaginarse lo que había estado haciendo con él…y con su enoooorme pene.

Sango la observaba divertida, en definitiva Kagome había disfrutado mucho la compañía íntima de Inuyasha, aunque ella no lo admitiera, sus expresiones físicas le hacían saber que Kagome estaba recordando lo vivido y era incapaz de ocultarlo. —Hay, amiga, se ve que te encantó estar con ese Adonis exótico, aunque lo niegues, te conozco y sé que lo sabes, me alegro por ti, ¿Qué harías si te lo encontraras de nuevo, he?, yo me muero de ganas de ver otra vez a Miroku, es… hermoso!—

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, por ahora, no esperaba volver a verlo, al menos no pronto, se moriría de la vergüenza pero también de la emoción de verlo de nuevo, no lo había pensado pero nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa de imaginar volver tan siquiera ver a otro hombre, porque este le gustaba de verdad. —No lo sé, no de como reaccionaría con solo verlo, me imagino que se me caería la cara de vergüenza, pero a la vez, correría a sus brazos y lo besaría de nuevo, no lo sé, y espero no verlo otra vez—.

—Pero no me contestaste uns pregunta, ¿Lo tocaste todo?, ¿Está musculoso?, ¿Le agarraste a su amiguito?¿Está bien dotado?—

—!Sango, por Dios, no cambias!, jajajajaja, solo te diré si, si y si, oh por favor, si!—, y valla wue si lo había tocado, no pudor resistirse a no hacerlo, pero lamentablemente eso solo sería un buen recuerdo que tal vez usaría cuando estuviera con du AAP*

El resto de la botella se consumió en el resto de la plática. Sango se quedó a Dormir ese fin de semana con Kagome, aprovechando que estaban juntas, repasaron juntas los temas para el último examen de su carrera, que sería el lunes a primera hora. Y aunque Kagome lo intento con todas sus ganas, no podía sacar el apasionado beso con Inuyasha, sus caricias, ni su voz, ni sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo el estaba en su mente y eso la hacía enojar, solo le quedaba que Sango siguiera llamando su atención respecto al exámen, porque ahora estaba a unas horas de aplicarlo y no podía faltar.

El lunes sería un nuevo día, sin distracciones y con su vida normal, con su graduación en puerta, una meta en su vida laboral, y sin encontrarse con él.

 **Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Tarde pero si sueño ; ), les ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza, pero los asuntos personales no me dejaban tiempo libre.** **Ya lo tenia escrito pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para revisarlo, pero ya está**

 **Bueno** **espero que lo disfruten, y espero sus reviews!**

 ***AAP: amigo a pilas.**

 **HalethN.**


	6. Encuentro

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.** **Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solamente con el fin de entretenerme.** **Notas;** **Conversación telefónica: *—,—*** **Diálogos: —/—** **Salto de escena: -0-** **Pensamientos: _[abc]_** **Sueños: _[abc]_**

 _[El viento soplaba ligeramente acariciando mi piel, debajo de mis pies descalzos podía sentir la suavidad del abundante pasto que se extendía por todo lo largo del lugar, la espesa niebla solo me permitía ver los arbustos que pasaban lentamente a mí alrededor, y sobre ellos, las copas de los enormes árboles se mecían al compás del silbido del viento, permitiendo que unos débiles rayos de la cálida luz del sol iluminarán lo necesario para poder continuar con mi paso hasta un precio manantial. Era una imagen borrosa, pues la bruma no me permitía apreciarlo con claridad. Del manantial emanaba el vapor que lo cubría todo a su paso, y yo estaba ansiosa pon sumergirme en esas cálidas aguas para relajarme un poco, me sentía fatigada, cansada de este malestar en mi pecho que no me dejaba tranquila, estaba inquieta. Al acercarme más pude ver que los bordes del manantial estaban adornados con rocas que parecían estratégicamente colocadas para realzar su belleza. Cada que el viento soplaba una suave brisa cubría mi piel desnuda, era muy agradable sentir la dulce humedad que se depositaba en mi, mi cabello suelto parecía agradecer de la brisa, acariciándome los hombros para después terminar en mi espalda. La dulce melodía del agua cayendo me hizo levantar la vista para visualizar una delicada cascada que caía deslizándose por los ya rebanados bordes de las rocas hasta fundirse con las aguas que posaban debajo de ella, era un sonido muy relajante, justo lo que necesitaba. Sin meditarlo más me fui deslizando hasta adentrarme en las relajantes aguas, hasta que mis hombros estuvieron cubiertos por la cálida agua, era sumamente agradable disfrutar aquello, desnuda y sola en ese pequeño paraíso, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía hasta que pude ver una silueta moverse hacia mi. De reojo no podía distinguir que o quién era, pero eso no me perturbó en ti más mínimo, yo solo me enfocaba en relajarme, así que cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del momento, pero unos segundos después podemos sentir una presencia frente a mí, lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con dos enormes orbes dorados que me miraban fijamente desde arriba de mí, esos ojos que yo conocía muy bien, que me tenían hechizada, que pertenecían al hombre que se había instalado en mi cabeza y se negaba a irse, eran los ojos de Inuyasha. El estaba frente a mí y me veía y me veía, pero no me decía nada, yo estaba muy feliz de tenerlo por fin cerca de mi, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa tonta al verlo fijamente a los ojos, el bajó su mirada a mi boca y también me sonrió, pude sentir como mis piernas pasaron a ser de gelatina, el estaba desnudo, alto e imponente como lo recuerdo, pero ahora podía ver su trabajado cuerpo, esculpido como por los mismos dioses, haciendo que una estatua griega se viera decadente frente a él, sus gruesos brazos, decorados por unas venas que sobresalían de sus definidos músculos, unos pectorales duros como el acero que subían y bajaban suavemente por su creciente respiración, y unos abdominales de en sueños, que parecían un tableta de chocolate digna de devorar a lametones y mordidas, mmmmmm… delicioso._ _Su gran mano se posó en mi espalda baja, lo que me sacó de mi ensoñación, e inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro, tenía dibujada una sonrisa lobuna, como si estuviera a punto de devorar a su presa, eso me hizo estremecerme, me acercó a él, eliminando la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, pude sentir el calor de su suave piel bajó mis manos, sobre mis pechos y mi estómago, me tenía presa para que no me escapara, aunque ni en un millón de años pensaría en hacerlo. Con la otra mano, me tomó de la nuca para acercarse a mí, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos y nos fundirnos en un tierno beso, su labios carnosos eran muy suaves y sus movimientos calculados hicieron que los míos lo siguieran, pronto ese beso debía de ser tierno para ser reemplazado por uno más exigente y ardiente, su lengua humedeció mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, y yo gustosa lo dejé, mi legua lo recibió chocando con la suya, iniciando una danza frenética que hizo que mis pechos se pusieran pesados y mis pezones duros de tanta excitación, entonces pude sentir que a él le pasaba lo mismo y su creciente erección se presionaba en mi vientre, los dos ya estábamos bastante calientes. La mano que se encontraba en mi espalda se fue deslizando hacia uno de mis glúteos para apretarlo y empujarme más hacia él, siguió su camino por mis caderas, mi ingle, mi monte de Venus hasta guiarse con su dedo medio a mi vagina, con la palma de su mano me acariciaba completa, y con maestría metió su Grand dedo en mí, seguro de si, lo metía y sacaba lentamente rozando mis paredes vaginales, la sensación era asombrosa y no pude reprimir un gemido que murió en su boca, lo que lo ánimo a aumentar su ritmo con su dedo y doblarlo hacia mi botón de placer para activarlo, haciendo equipo con el talón de su mano, era sumamente placentero._ _Con la respiración acelerada y los ojos cerrados tomó una de mis manos para tocarle el pene erecto, que no alcanzaba a cubrir con mis dedos alrededor de él, era muy ancho y duro, muy duro pero cubierto con una sedosa piel. Sujetando mi mano nos movió hacia arriba y debajo de su largo miembro, cosa que a mí me encantó, y más a él, por que interrumpió el beso, con la voz entrecortada me preguntó; —¿Lista?—. Yo no pude responderle, me había quedado muda y con la boca seca, por lo que solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, sonrió por mi respuesta y me tomó con ambas manos por el trasero para levantarme y yo envolví su cintura con mis piernas. Su pene estaba tan erecto que no tardó en encontrar mi entrada por sí solo, y de una gloriosa embestida me penetró por completo. Un grito de gozo se liberó de mi garganta e Inmediatamente el se apoderó de mi boca y lentamente se retiraba de mi para volver a penetrarme con fuerza, dimos unos pasos y mi espalda chocó con una gran roca del borde del manantial para darme más estabilidad. Mis manos enterradas en sus platinados cabellos hicieron presión para profundizar el beso y la guerra de lenguas que de libraba en nuestro interior mientas que sus embestidas cada vez eran más frenéticas. El agua a nuestro alrededor formaba ondas y parecía que había disminuido su temperatura, porque los dos estábamos ardiendo en pasión._ _Unas cuantas embestidas más y en mi vientre se comenzó a formar un creciente orgasmo que tenía la intención de ser épico. Tiré un poco de sus cabellos para obligarlo a acelerar sus acometidas y entonces exploté…]_

Kagome se despertó de un brinco exaltada, con la respiración acelerada y empapada de sudor, tardó un poco en reconocer en donde estaba, se talló los ojos y vio la puerta de su habitación, las cortinas de su venta y sus sábanas, pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaba en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa, y que había estado soñando, nada más y nada menos con el mismo hombre que la había traído loca todo el fin de semana. Se dejó caer en su almohada tratando de rememorar el excitante sueño cerrando los ojos para poder recrear el perfecto cuerpo de Inuyasha, sus músculos, su cabello sus labios, sus ojos… todo él era perfecto. Abrió los ojos y se tocó su sexo para comprobar que estaba empapada y había tenido un sueño húmedo, [Ay Kagome, pareces adolescente]. Con una fuerte exhalación se levantó de su cama y fue directo a bañarse, era el último día que asistiría en horario completo a clases y no iba a ir con los restos de su repentino orgasmo entre sus piernas.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Santo estaba profundamente dormido, el fin de semana había dudo agotador, y más con el pésimo carácter que había traído Kagome esos días, desde la salida al antro su estado de ánimo no había mejorado, trataba de alegrarle el día pero ella parecía reacia a sus acciones.

Gracias a Dios era el último día de examen y podrían permitirse respirar más tranquilas y sin presiones.

El timbre se su teléfono la despertó, nunca nadie la llamada tan temprano, a menos que fuera Kagome y que tuviera lago importante que decirle, porque más bien la primera en realizar la llamada en la mañana era ella, he giro en la cama y se sentó para poder alcanzar su teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, tomó el celular y para su sorpresa no era el nombre de su amiga el que aparecía en la pantalla, si no el de Miroku, abrió los ojos como platos y carraspeó antes de contestar, no quería parecer recién despierta pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de escucharlo nuevamente;

—Hola—, contestó con un tono bajo pero con la voz más segura que pudo encontrar en ese momento.

—Hola preciosa, buenos días, como estás?—, la seductora voz de Miroku la término de despertó con una boba sonrisa en u rostro.

—Muy bien, gracias, que gusto volver a escucharte, no esperaba tu llamada—, sentada todavía en su cama, no pudo evitar que su voz sonará un tanto emocionada.

La llamada de Miroku la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, y más por la hora que era, estaba muy contenta por que él la llamara, asegurándole que el pensaba en ella, eso la hacia alegrarse, estaba que no cabía de la emoción, sus ojos vagaron por su habitación hasta fijarse en la tintineante luz de su despertados que le informaba que faltaba solo media hora para las 8 de la mañana, como un balde de agua fría, recordó que tenía que presentar el último examen a las 8 en punto.

Con un sondeo de exclamación dio un brinco para bajarse de su atrayente cama, y dirigirse a su armario para comenzar a vestirse.

—¿Qué pasa princesa, pensé que estarías contenta de que te despertara con mi melodiosa voz, pero suenas un tanto preocupada?—

—¡Claro que me encantó oírte, solo que no me había fijado en la hora y ya es tardísimo, tengo un examen a las 8, y si no me apresuro, no llego!—

—¿Todavía estás en clases?—

—Si, bueno no, solo tengo un último examen, y consultar sin calificaciones que serán publicadas hoy alrededor de las 2 de la tarde—

Los engranes de Miroku comenzaron a rodar, formulándose una idea que ya vez funcionara. Hace pocos días una Universidad le pidió a la constructora de su familia que se encargaran de la construcción de un nuevo edificio de rectoría, y precisamente ese día tenía que acudir a las instalaciones de este Universidad, pero rogó en silencio por que fuera la misma donde ella estudiaba, anhelaba ver otra vez a esa escultural mujer a otro lado de la línea.

—Y si no es indiscreción, como se llama la Universidad donde estudias?—, le cuestionó de forma particularmente melosa, par ver si ella se lo confesaba.

—Estoy en la Universidad de Tokio, por qué?, piensas ir a visitarme?—, que Miroku le preguntará eso la sorprendió, aunque no podía negar que su corazón dio un brinco al pensar qué tal vez él estaba interesado en ella y por eso quería saber dónde podría verla, la idea de verlo ese día hizo que dejara los jeans a un lado y se dirigiera hacia donde tenía sus faldas, si vería a ese hombre no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de coquetear con él. Con la cejas alzadas esperó su respuesta, cruzó los dedos por que fuera positiva.

—Pero benditos sean los Dioses, da la casualidad que precisamente el día de hoy tengo que ir para gestionar la configuración de un nuevo edificio de rectoría en esa universidad, te parece si te llamo alrededor del mediodía?, de verdad deseo verte—, eso último se lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo y más grave provocando en Santo una ligera exaltación entre sus piernas.

—Perfecto, yo también quiero verte, te veré más tarde, que ahora necesito darme precisa, que se me hace tarde, espero tu llamada, besos!—

Con un sonoro beso que pasó de la bocina del teléfono a sus oídos se despidió, —Claro que si, no lo dudes, cuídate hermosa, hasta luego—, dicho esto colgó la llamada, y Santo dando aplausos y un ridículo baile se dispuso a vestirse e ir por Kagome para no llegar tarde. Entonces recordó lo que pasó el fin de semana; el apasionado encuentro con Miroku, el coraje de Kagome, la plática que tuvieron después, no, definitivamente no iba a contarle nada a su amiga, a lo mejor se lo tomaría a mal y le echaría bronca si se enteraba que iba a encontrarse con Miroku otra vez, ya le había dicho que no le pareció como la encontró con él. Ya se las arreglaría para zafarse de ella por un rato, pero por el momento no pensaba decirle nada, aunque tenía que concentrarse para que ella no se diera cuenta de la estúpida sonrisa que se negaba a retirarse de su cara.

El viaje hasta la casa de Kagome fue irresponsablemente rápido, batió un nuevo récord, en 7 minutos estaba tocando el claxon afuera de la casa de su amiga, quien por alguna razón salió algo apaciguada y un tanto lenta;

—Anda Kag, que vamos a llegar tarde!—, la apresuró, por que su amiga parecía caminar en piloto automático, con la vista al frente pero algo perdida.

Sango estaba que daba brincos de felicidad, que se vieron repentinamente apagados al notar que su amiga seguía con esos extraños cambios de humor. Kagome le había contado lo acontecido con Inuyasha, y pensaba que eso había quedado resuelto y había pasado de página, por eso no entendía ahora lo que le pasaba.

Kagome abrió la puerta del coche, se sentó como si su cuerpo pesará demasiado y cerró la puerta sin mucho ánimo.

Con las cejas juntas en una clara expresión de disgusto le preguntó; —¿Ahora que te pasa?, y no me digas que no tienes nada, porque a kilómetros se te nota que no estás bien, anda, suéltalo—. Puso su carro en marcha y se incorporó al la carretera para dirigirse, sin escalas, a presentar ese inquietante examen.

Tomó suficiente aire y dejándolo escapar con un sonoro resoplido le respondió; —Es que no he podido descansar bien, este examen de verdad me tiene muy estresada—, mintió.

No le iba a confesar a su amiga lo que de verdad la estresaba y le quitaba el sueño, era el extraño hombre con quién se había besado y metido mano, que se negaba a salir de su cabeza y la tenía hecha un lío y no la dejaba descansar. En su vida había pensado tanto en un hombre y creía que si lo volvía a ver su situación empeoraría, y por primera vez en su vida, ni sabía que hacer.

—Hace ya muchos años que nos conocimos, siempre he estado contigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas y por ello me atrevo a asegurar que me estás mintiendo—, apartó los ojos de la carretera para dirigirlos a la cara de Kagome, quién no pudo sostenerle la mirada posándola en sus dedos que jugueteaban con nerviosismo en su regazo.

—Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que tienes súper poderes y puedes leer la mente de las personas—, agregó sabiendo que a Sango nunca podía mentirle, siempre terminaba por decirle la verdad que muchas de las veces era exigida por esta.

Sango contuvo una carcajada, con Kagome era muy fácil saber cuándo mentía, pues carecía de habilidades mitómanas. —¿Entonces?, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, deberías de estar más animada, hoy es el último día de tortura, Ya, dime qué te pasa—, con la mirada puesta al frente, pero con su atención estaba enfocada en la respuesta que le daría Kagome, algo en ella le decía que era por la misma razón por la que ella estaba tan contenta, iba a ver a Miroku en unas cuantas horas y definitivamente no le iba a contar, todavía, a Kagome, quería escuchar si ella estaba así porque lo sucedido con Inuyasha no la dejaba descansar. Sabía que para Kagome los exámenes no eran motivo suficiente para que tuviera es actitud, y lo único que había pasado fuera de lo normal esos días fue lo que pasó con el peliplata.

—Esta bien, a ti no te puedo mentir, aunque quisiera—, espero unos segundos eternos para continuar, aumentando el dramatismo en su respuesta.

—Es Inuyasha…, no he dejado de pensar en él, se que esto no está bien por que nos siquiera lo conozco, apenas sé unas cuantas cosas de él, nos besamos y…y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, ni de mis sueños, ¡Tuve sueños húmedos con él!!!, Y no te burles, que ya se que parezco una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas por un desconocido, no se que me pasa, solo espero que se me pase con el tiempo al fin y al cabo no lo volveré a ver—, soltó el aire que había estado contenido inconscientemente, llevándose las manos a la cara.

 _[Lo sabía, ese Adonis la dejo marcada,_ Sango se aplaudió mentalmente por haber acertado, —¿Y como estás tan segura de que no lo vas a volver a ver?—, le cuestionó con ya ceja levantada.

En ese instante su mente comenzó a maquinar un plan para alegrarle el día a su amiga, que iba a poner en marcha en cuanto bajará del vehículo.

—No tengo su número, no se cómo encontrarlo en las redes sociales, y ni siquiera se su nombre completo, no sé nada de él, ni el de mi, sería un verdadero milagro si lo vuelvo a ver—. Argumentó con un leve suspiro.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del campus, e inmediatamente encontraron un lugar vacío para estacionarse.

Ambas tomaron sus cosas, bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron al edificio donde presentarían el examen.

Sango sacó su teléfono móvil de su mochila para cumplir con su cometido.

—Kag, adelantarte, voy a enviarle unos mensajes a Yuka para informarle que ya estamos aquí—.

Yuka era una buena compañera de clase, aunque no tuvieran una fuerte amistad, ella se comportaba como si lo fuera, convivían con ella en el salón de clase y algunas veces fuera ellos, pero sabía que podía contar con ella para cualquier tema relacionado con a carrera.

—Claro, iré buscando los mejor asientos al frente—, le contestó un poco más animada y con unas zancadas largas entró en el aula donde pondrían a prueba sus conocimientos académicos.

Sango rápidamente desbloqueó su móvil, para buscar el nombre de la persona que la tenía inquieta.

 _[Creo que será mejor que lo llame, tal vez y no vea a tiempo los mensajes y se me arruine el plan, espero que no esté ocupado]._ Rápidamente pulsó el nombre de Miroku y al tercer tono contestó:

*Hola preciosa, ¿A qué debo el gobierno de poder escuchar tu linda voz?—, ese tono que Miroku utilizaba para seducir mujeres nunca fallaba, pues en ese momento a Sango se le enrojecieron las mejillas y el corazón comenzó con sus latidos desbocados.

—Eee…Hola, ¿no te molesté?, ¿Estás ocupado?, inquirió un poco aturdida y no pudo evitar que su voz dejara ver su emoción.

*No, estaba preparando lo que necesito para ir al campus, ¿te urge verme?—, lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo y sugerente, haciendo que su voz sonará más suave y excitante.

 _[Claro que sí, me uuuurge verte!,_ —Creo que ahora no podría atenderte, quiero decir verte, estoy por entrar al examen, solo quería saber si es posible que tú amigo Inuyasha te acompañara, quizá él podría alegrarle un poco el día a Kagome, ha estado un poco tensa, _[más bien él la trae como mensa*._ Hablaba demaciado rápido porque la estaba poniendo muy ansiosa, aunque estaba impactante por que su plan fuera a funcionar.

*No lo se, pero haré todo lo posible, su padre y su hermano siempre lo cargan de trabajo, pero no le vendría mal distraerse una rato, porque ayer que hablé con él seguía con un genio de los mil demonios, igual y si se ven otra vez podrían animarse mutuamente–

–Yo había pensado lo mismo–, agregó muy contenta, llevó su mirada hasta la puerta del aula, donde pudo distinguir que Kagome le hacía señas para que entrara ya. –Te dejo, tengo que entrar ya, espero y si puedas convencerlo de venir, te lo agradecería mucho*

*Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por llevarlo, estoy ansioso por verte, me comunico contigo cuando esté ahí, ya veremos de que manera me lo agradecerá, preciosa, suerte, adiós!–

Colgó y guardó su teléfono, y con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a entrar en el aula para por fin realizar el dichoso examen.

El tiempo estipulado para realizar la prueba había sido de 3 horas, pero faltando 20 minutos para que se cumpliera el tiempo establecido, ambas ya habían terminado, y las dos se sentían satisfechas con su desempeño. Entregaron el documento al profesor, dando las gracias se dirigieron a salir cuando el profesor les avisó que los resultados estarían en la plataforma del campus a partir de la media noche.

Caminando por los pasillos una ruidosa joven les entregó una invitación para una fiesta que se realizaría el próximo fin de semana, con motivo de fin de curso de su carrera, les informo que una de las organizadoras era Yuka, el nombre de ella estaba al principio de la página junto con el de otras 4 personas mas; Yuka, Koga, Hoyo, Ginta y Ayame, por ello aceptaron la invitación. Tenían como destino el mural donde se exponían los resultados de los exámenes que habían realizado varias de las carreras del campus, en el trayecto el teléfono de Sango vibró, ella lo tomó y discretamente se fijó que era de Miroku, que le avisaba que ya habían llegado, y que Inuyasha estaba con él.

Un millón de mariposas revolotean con fuera en su estómago al saber que Miroku no había faltado a su promesa, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al saber que también había llevado a Inuyasha. Una pícara sonrisa se le instaló en el rostro mientras seguían su camino.

Estando casi frente al mural, Sango desvío la mirada hacia una de las entradas del edificio y entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba el hombre que le cortaba la respiración, su mirada se cruzó con la de él y desde donde se encontraba pudo apreciarlo con mayor claridad, alto, con un cuerpo estilizado y moderadamente fornido, y su cabello tan negro como el ébano brillaba bajo el sol del mediodía, y entonces le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y sus piernas comenzaban a traicionarla volviéndose inestables, y por inercia tomó una brazo de su amiga, que estaba totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues tenía la vista puesta en el mural. Entonces sintió el agarre de Sango y volteó a verla a la cara para ver que le ocurría, se fijó que su amiga tenía la mirada en algún punto de la entrada e hizo lo mismo que ella para ver que era lo que llamaba su atención.

A Kagome la sangre se le fue a los pies, la boca se le secó instantáneamente y un ligero temblor la invadió. No podía creer lo que veía acercarse hacia ellas. Era Inuyasha, vestido de en unos jeans ajustados a sus magníficas piernas, con una camisa blanca con los últimos botones abiertos dando indicios de su clavícula y enmarcando su cuello grueso, y cubriéndolo un blazer negro liso, su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza y algunos cabellos rebeldes se dejaban caer por los costados de su cabeza, sin duda alguna muchísimo mejor que cualquier sueño, un sueño que para su suerte se hacía realidad frente a ella, pero que poco a poco hizo que su sorpresa se viera menguada por que él no hacía la más mínima intención de saludarla, ni siquiera la voltea a ver, hacía como si no la conociera, se quedó unos pasos detrás de Miroku, con las manos dentro de los bolsillo de su pantalón paseando la mirada por el lugar, pero sin fijarse en ella, y el muy maldito seguía con la mirada a otras estudiantes que pasaba por ahí.

A Kagome eso comenzó a molestarle, era cierto que muchas de las veces podía comportarse un tanto coqueta con los hombres e ilusionarlos, para después dejarlos a un lado por que no eran de su total agrado, pero nunca le habían hecho un desplante totalmente altanero y grosero, siempre se comportaban a la altura y por lo menos la saludaban o le regalaban una pequeña sonrisa, pero este hombre que la había descontrolado totalmente e incluso se había instalado cómodamente en su cabeza, no tenía ni la mínima intención de verla a la cara, mucho menos saludarla. Pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no señor, iba a ser igual de inmoral que él.

Miroku caminó decidido hacia Sango con los ojos puestos en ella sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. –Hola hermosa, ¿como has estado?–, la saludó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla para después tomarla de las manos.

–Muy bien, ¿y tú?, que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿trabajas aquí? –

–No, vine por que vamos a construir un nuevo edificio para el campus, no sabía que estudiaba aquí, que gusto volver a verte!– externó con un seductor guiño que fue el detonante para que Sango tuviera las mejillas explosivamente ruborizadas.

–Hola…, Kagome cierto? –, no quiso esperar más para poner en marcha el plan que tenía con Sango, por que había notado que tanto ella como Inuyasha definitivamente no iban a dirigirse la palabra, y él estaba pensando muy seriamente en llevarse a Sango a cualquier lugar apartado lejos de ahí, las ganas de besarla nuevamente lo estaban matando, tenía que hacer que esos dos hicieran las pases a como diera lugar.

–Si, hola Miroku, ¿como estás?– le cuestionó con una amable sonrisa aunque en su cabeza estaba ideando algo para molestar al maleducado de su amigo, que seguía unos pasos detrás de ellos, sin la menor intención de acercarse, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación.

–Ahora estoy mucho mejor charlando con estas hermosas mujeres. ¿Y ustedes siguen en clases o ya terminaron? —, hizo la pregunta para las dos pero no dejaba de ver a Sango, y ella estaba totalmente perdida en el mar de esos ojos que la tenían embelesada.

–Si, gracias a Dios, hemos terminado con las clases y los exámenes, por fin!, ahora si a disfrutar– le dijo alzando ambas cejas con una contagiosa felicidad mientras seguía tomada de las manos de Miroku.

Kagome seguía tejiendo ideas de que hacer, como estaban frente al mural donde estaban las calificaciones pudo ver claramente un nombre que podía usar como parte de su plan. –Así es, estoy muy contenta por que al fin voy a poder disfrutar más a mi novio Koga–, les comunico aunque de reojo pudo ver que Inuyasha se tensa a y la volteo a ver con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, la regresó hacia Miroku, metida totalmente en su mentira, y cuando notó que Sango iba a decir algo le dio un codazo para que le siguiera el juego.

–Ah… que bien, no sabía que tuvieras novio–

–Si, así es, no habíamos puesto mucho empeño en la relación por lo estudios, pero como ya hemos terminado, ahora si podemos darle rienda suelta a la relación–

Inuyasha que estaba muy atento a lo que decían se sorprendió por lo que había revelado esa chiquilla que lo traía loco, ella parecía tan pura, tan hermosa, no creía que pudiera ser así, tener novio y andarse besando con otro, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que esa relación fuera una mentira solo para molestarlo, y si era así, lo estaba logrando y no se lo iba a permitir, no le dejaría ver que eso le afectaba y puso su mirada totalmente intencionada sobre el trasero de una llamativa chica que le pasó por un lado. Cosa que para Kagome no pasó desapercibido, le había declarado la guerra. Hizo lo mismo que él, y con la mirada buscó algún hombre para hacerle pagar. Para su suerte un alto, moreno y musculoso hombre entraba por uno de los accesos que se encontraban detrás de donde estaba Inuyasha. El hombre era muy atractivo, con el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, pero su andar era un tanto egocéntrico, aunque perfecto para su plan.

Kagome se le quedó mirando, y como ella se sabia atractiva no dudo en guiñarle el ojo para atrapar a su víctima. El joven que de igual manera sabía que las mujeres solían lanzársele no desaprovechó la invitación, se encaminó hacia ella, le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso en un acto sumamente caballeroso, –Hola hermosa como estas? –

Kagome se felicitó mentalmente por su triunfo obtenido, no cabía duda que tenía el encanto para atraer hombres guapos y también para hacerlos rabiar, pues parecía que Inuyasha iba a incinerar con la mirada a ese singular caballero que le besaba la mano, y por ello le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

–Hey Koga, ya vámonos no quiero llegar tarde–, grito un hombre que iba siguiéndolo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron tanto que no podría creer la suerte que tenía, ese hombre tenía el mismo nombre que había usado en su mentira, sin duda su plan había salido mejor de lo que planeó, el hombre era muy apuesto y caballeroso, a diferencia de Inuyasha que ni se inmutó cuando la vio, pero ahora no le quitaba la vista a ese hombre.

No le cupo la menor duda de que Inuyasha había escuchado muy bien cuando ella dijo que así se llamaba su novio, y ahora el en bello hombre que tenía besando le la mano se llamaba así.

–Adiós hermosa, espero verte pronto, nos vemos–, se despidió de ella no sin antes darle un beso en cada mano para después retirarse del edificio.

Inuyasha, que ardía de coraje, no pudo quedarse quieto y se dirigió a zancadas largas hacia Kagome, –¿Puedo hablar conmigo, a solas?–, le pidió con un tono enérgico, pues no solo se dirigía a ella, si no también a Miroku y a Sango para que los dejaran solos.

Kagome no podía responder, estaba feliz de haber logrado su cometido de hacerlo enojar pero no se esperaba que el quisiera hablar con ella, y menos en ese tono en el que se lo estaba pidiendo, pero que también le encantaba ese tono de voz tan varonil y gutural, por lo que solo asintió.

Esa fue la respuesta que Inuyasha esperaba para tomarla de la mano y sacarla del edifico para llevarla a los jardines contiguos.

Miroku y Sango observaban sumamente entretenidos lo que estaba pasando ante ellos, sabían que esos dos en algún momento se iba a hablar pero no se esperaban nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se vieron a los ojos y soltaron una carcajada que atraía más de una mirada, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron en dirección opuesta a donde se habían ido Inuyasha y Kagome.

Llagaron a un árbol bastante grande y frondoso que proyectaba una gran sombra que Inuyasha y Kagome aprovecharon para hablar en ese lugar. Inuyasha la soltó y se puso frente a ella, que tenía el flequillo un tanto revuelto por haber sido jalada por Inuyasha que iba a paso veloz.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas novio y te andes besando con otros hombres? —, la preguntó algo molesto cruzando los musculosos brazos sobre su pecho, como si fuera un padre regaña do a su hija.

—Hola, bien, muchas gracias y tú?—, respondió irónicamente pues la actitud de Inuyasha la molestaba pero no la sorprendía, pues ella había sido la causante de su enojo, aunque no imaginó que de verdad se molestaría tanto.

Es respuesta lo hizo arder un poco más, le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Kagome, sus ojos eran fuego puro, no podía ocultar su enfado, su rostro debía ser un poema, pues el pocas veces lograba ocultar sus emociones. Kagome si sintió intimidada por la dura mirada que le dedicó Inuyasha, pero para la suerte de él ella también estaba muy molesta, las actitudes de él la hacían perder la cabeza, y su gusto por los favorecedores resultados de su plan pronto se esfumaron y dejaron paso al coraje que momentos antes la embargaban.

 _[¿Y este que se ha creído?,_ pensaba al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el gesto lanzando la barbilla para no dejarse intimidar, si ella podía verse como una dulce niña, pero también tenía un carácter fuerte si la situación lo ameritaba. Habiendo estado años sola, sin nadie de su familia alrededor, excepto por Sango, había aprendido a no dejarse intimidar por nada ni por nadie, por eso había llegado a donde estaba, a pocos días de ser una ingeniera en sistemas, donde tuve que pasar por encima de muchos egos masculinos que amenazaban con quitarla de camino para que no llegara a su meta.

–Te hice una pregunta y espero que se contestada–, dijo con un tono grave y serio, estaba molesto por lo que había visto, y más por la insolencia de esa chica.

–Porque eso el algo que a ti no te incumbe, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, y menos con esas actitudes tuyas–, le dijo con decisión, –¿Quien te crees? , primero me ignoras rotundamente, y ahora vienes enojado a pedirme explicaciones, no tienes ningún derecho, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer–, dispuesta a marcharse, dio media vuelta, pero una mano fuerte la detuvo en la huida, la giro bruscamente y la impacto contra su pecho, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la sorprendió con un exigente beso. Su beso era posesivo, estaba bastante molesto pero eso solo hizo que la deseara más, le lamia los labios, los mordisqueba para poder saborear los mejor, y su lengua reclamaba la entrada a su cabida, ella estaba sorprendida pero no pudo resistirse más, y lo dejó entrar. Ese beso no tardó en volverse excitante, las manos de ella se posaron es su pecho para aferrarse a las solapas del saco de él, un leve gemido se escapó inconscientemente de su boca y él se lo bebió con gusto, sus lenguas danzaban y el Carlos aumentaba en sus cuerpos. Las manos de Inuyasha no podían quedarse quietas, por lo que bajó una de ellas para apretar uno de los glúteos de Kagome, pero como ella todavía estaba molesta se separó de golpe y le estampó una cachetada a Inuyasha. –No vuelvas a tocarme, aléjate de mi! –, estaba agitada por el beso y enojada por las emociones que empezaba a sentir, ese hombre despertaba en ella emoción es que no había sentido antes, enojo, coraje excitación, alegría y algo más que le daba miedo siquiera fijarse en ello. Desconcertada bruscamente se dio vuelta para irse corriendo de ahí, sin darse cuenta de que su teléfono celular salió disparado a los pis de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quiso seguirla, que le pasaba a esa mujer?, definitivamente estaba loca, pero esa loca los excitaba, y hacia que su corazón se agitar a con tan solo verla, dio un paso y sintió que pisaba algo duro, vio que era un celular, lo tomó y en la pantalla aprecia la fotografía de Kagome y Sango. Era el teléfono de ella.

Pensó en devolvérselo, pero si lo hacía desperdiciaría una oportunidad para verla nuevamente, de seguro ella querría encontrar su teléfono. Tenía que idear algo para poder verla en un lugar adecuado para "entregárselo". La sola idea lo hizo sonreír, esa chiquilla no iba a escapársele otra vez…

 **HalethN**.


End file.
